I'm a WHAT?
by The First Sight
Summary: Krad is confused, Daisuke is worried, Satoshi is wary, and Dark's getting irritated. So what's the cause of this emotional chaos? A girl by the name of Suna Akimoto...
1. Chapter 1

Quick Notes:

I like to write in first-person. Here's how you will know whose POV you're reading:

…Part #: Name of Character…

Or, within a chapter:

(Quick POV Character Name: … ) or (((POV Character Name: … )))

_Italics_ mean that either a person is dreaming, or there's an emphasis on the word – oh yeah, and if Daisuke & Dark, or Satoshi & Krad are talking to each other. If they are simply thinking (to themselves), it will just be written, because it's their point of view.

..

… Part 1: Suna Akimoto…

They were at it again. I watched as two winged beings fought against each other, but for what purpose I still didn't know.

They were both the same height, had approximately the same body type, and their faces – if you caught a close enough glimpse – had some of the same features, but they also looked complete opposites. The one who did most of the talking – he had an almost arrogant tone, as if he was sure he was going to win their argument, sooner or later – had blond hair, held up in a ponytail so long it was ethereal, and bound together at the ends with a silver cross. His brilliant white wings contrasted sharply with the inky black wings of his enemy.

The enemy, from his view, I knew to be the famous Phantom Thief**.** Dark, was his name. It was known everywhere and was at the top of the police force's Most Wanted list. He was very good at his occupation.

Dark's fist connected with the white-wings' face. "Will you just give it up, already!?" he shouted, sounding highly irritated, more than anything.

I hate not knowing who someone is.

The white-wings wiped his own blood from a gash in his lower lip, though that hardly did anything to solve the more prominent problem of his bleeding nose. He chuckled at Dark. "Is that the best you can do, Mousy?"

Mousy? Since when has Dark been called 'Mousy'?

Dark was angry – that much was obvious – but he didn't do anything. He didn't hardly blink, much less attack again.

Then he looked at me. Sure – I felt rather disappointed – I'd been here this whole time and he just notices me now? Really.

"Akimoto!? What the hell are you doing here?"

What the – "How the hell do you know my name!?" He wasn't a damn psychic!

He hesitated for a moment – almost staggered. Wow… smooth. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of here!" Dark shouted at me.

Well, hello to you, too… "Why? I've been here this whole time."

The blond took a shot at him while he was distracted – knocked him to the ground. I have to admit, it may be wrong, but I laughed. Then he took one good look at me and left; a few of his scattered snowy feathers deciding to stay behind.

I picked them up, one by one, as Dark pulled himself together, fuming at me.

"So, what's his name?"

"What?"

"The white-wings. What's his name?" I repeated.

"How do you know about the White Wings?" Dark asked. It sounded to me like a highly stupid question.

"I don't – other than seeing him around every now and then to fight with you," I explained patiently, twirling one of the feathers between my thumb and index finger.

"You've seen us fight before?" He didn't sound too happy with me. Not only that, he was surprised. That tells a person either one of two things: a) how very noticed I am in society, or b) how observant this Dark character really is.

"Yes, I have," I replied, still captivated in part by the delicate white feathers. I thought I heard a bit of pity in my voice when glancing at the one with blood spatter on it.

There was silence between the two of us for a while.

"I'm surprised your little girlfriend, Risa, didn't show," I commented, collecting the last – the eleventh – feather lying around.

More silence. He simply sat where he was and watched me absently scavenge for them.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Why are you not?" I countered.

"Hey – it's a lot different _fighting_ than just _watching_." Dark glared at me.

I shrugged. "I rest my case."

Dark stared at me for a while longer before asking another question of me. "Are you _keeping_ those?"

"The feathers? Yes." I looked down at them again, running my fingers over one. This one had blood on it, too. After examining the thick crimson substance on my fingers, I licked it off unthinkingly.

Dark cringed in disgust, and I swallowed. Oops.

"Why?" he asked.

"_Why_ what?"

"Why are you keeping them – and why did you just lick up _Krad's blood_?" Dark clarified.

Ah! A name! "Krad," I muttered experimentally to myself – just to see what it felt like on my tongue. I looked over at the famed kaito, thinking. "I don't know – habit, I guess," I said in answer to his second question. "As for the feathers… why does Risa keep one of _your_ feathers near to _her_?"

There was no answer to my counter-question. I hadn't expected one.

"But why take so many?" Dark wondered, noting my _one feather_ statement.

"They are beautiful," I told him. "And I can't stand to leave a thing of beauty lying in the dirt. Could you, Art-thief?" I paused, letting what I had said sink in a bit. "Good night, Dark."

I turned and walked away, then, not waiting for a response or an offer to fly me home before he gets blamed for my absence – not that there would be one anyway, but I figured that last point would probably cross his mind, however briefly.

When I got home, I looked around, trying to locate a place to display my newly acquired possessions. Like the cool, keeps-to-himself genius of Azumano, Satoshi Hiwatari, I lived by myself. I, however, did not live in an apartment. No, my parents, when they died, had left me their pint-sized tea shop and I inhabited the extra floor above it. It had a fitting name, too, according to its size. _Chiisai_, meaning any one of: _little_, _small_, or _tiny_. It had a limited menu, too, and was never very busy, so I got by with only having to hire a few of my friends as waitresses. My grandmother chose not to live with my family, but she has always been the head of the kitchen – just because it's what she enjoys doing in her nearly infinite free time.

My grandmother wasn't there now, of course. It was too late at night and she would have gone home by now. I sighed. A warm welcome and one of her great hugs that only grandmothers gave would have been nice, coming in out of the chilly night. Not even the fireplace had been left alight.

Krad's feathers looked dead in my arms and suddenly they felt as if they weighed ten pounds – which is considered very abnormal for just less than a dozen feathers. I climbed the stairs and trudged to my bedroom to lay the feathers out on my desk, disregarding the budgeting notes that already took up that space. I would find a better spot for them later. I was too tired to do it right then and I had school to attend in the morning… or I could be absent for a day. No one would miss me, right?

In a half conscious state before finally slipping under, I decided that I would stay and work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

…Part 2: Daisuke Niwa…

I yawned, glancing back at Satoshi, who was reading a small, leather-bound book. I envied him sometimes – he didn't need to study for tests like the rest of us did. He'd finished college already. Pushing the eraser of my pencil against my face out of boredom, I read the next question.

_If a train leaves the station…_ blah, blah, blah. If the train never came back, it wouldn't bother me one bit.

_Do you know any of these, Dark?_ I asked him. Any way to get out of this test faster, I would take in an instant.

_What do_ you _think? I'm the great Phantom Thief, Dark, not some lame math whiz! _

_Aren't you four-hundred-some years old? You have to know this stuff! – We'll both get out of here faster if you help me_, I argued.

_Alright, alright – fine. But only because I wanna get out of here!_ Dark reluctantly agreed, reading through the questions and giving me the answers. _You owe me, Daisuke_.

I sighed inwardly. _I know_.

Satoshi walked by me and handed in his test before walking out of the classroom. I followed behind him shortly, catching confused glances from some of my classmates – even Riku. Great. I hadn't realized my intelligence was graded as highly as my balance.

Dark laughed. _Aw, don't feel too bad, Daisuke! At least we get to leave early!_

_I suppose so…_ I realized that there were four empty seats in the room, rather than the two than I had expected – mine and Satoshi's. Risa was gone, and so was Suna Akimoto. I looked over at Riku questioningly.

'Sick,' she mouthed. Risa was just out sick for the day. No worries.

But that still left… _Hey, Dark – what do you think happened to Akimoto?_

Dark shrugged – I don't know how I recognized this, but that's what he did – _I don't know. It's not my job to keep track of creepy girls._

_Isn't it?_

_Hey!_ If we had had our own bodies, I'm sure Dark would have clonked me on the head right about now.

"Hello, Daisuke." I nearly fell over from surprise. Geez, Hiwatari! Don't sneak up on me like that!

"Hey, Satoshi. Uhm, do you know why Akimoto wasn't here today?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know." His eyes seemed unfocused, like he had cataracts or something.

_Don't be such an idiot, Daisuke._

_What?_

_Never mind._

"Maybe she has whatever Risa caught," Satoshi considered.

I thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that could be it."

"Hey! Daisuke! Good – you're still here!" Riku panted, running towards us waving around a thin stack of papers in her hand. She paused to catch her breath before continuing, "The teacher told me to deliver Akimoto's homework to her, but I have after school practice today, so I can't. Would you do it?"

"Sure. No problem." I smiled, taking the papers from her.

"Thanks, Dai – see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"See you tomorrow," I responded before she ran off again.

"Well, it looks like you'll get to ask her why she wasn't here, yourself," Satoshi said.

"Are you going to come, too? I mean – it wasn't just coincidence that Krad ran off when he saw her, was it? Maybe there's something special about her," I pondered aloud.

"Hmm… Maybe."

"Well, come on, then!" I grinned, gesturing with the papers in my hand for him to follow.

Surprisingly, he did.


	3. Chapter 3

…Part 3: Risa Harada…

The fireplace didn't need to be going during the day, but there it was – sparking like a decoration more so than a heating system, and the mantle resembled a Shinto shrine gate. The walls of the little shop were a serene wash of jade-green and blue, patterned with white silhouettes of sakura trees and their branches. They were littered with painted petals. It was peaceful. I was very glad I came – It's no fun sitting around at home by yourself when you're sick.

"Harada? What are you doing here?" (Quick POV Suna: Oh great, I sound like Dark's copy! _'Akimoto!? What the hell are you doing here?'_ He'd shouted that at me just last night.)

I looked up from the table, confused. "Akimoto?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked, handing me a menu.

I sniffed, taking the small, laminated list from her. "I have a cold, so I didn't feel like going. It's just one of those days, you know?" I explained cheerfully, looking down at the menu.

"Yeah, I know…" I watched her topaz eyes stray to the stairway briefly, but I didn't bother to follow her gaze. "What will you have, then?" she asked me.

I considered the menu for a moment. There was tea, more tea, coffee, and a few small food items like rolls, sandwiches, and cakes. Cake sounded good right then, but I really didn't want to get fat – I had just been sitting around most of the day. Then again… "I'll have a slice of coffee cake, please, Akimoto," I decided. One piece wouldn't hurt.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered, scribbling my short order down on her notepad.

"I don't know – If you bring something out, though, I'll gladly take it." I smiled, and she laughed.

"I'll see what I can do, then," she said. Akimoto walked away to the kitchen, then, leaving me by myself to think. I hadn't been able to see Dark last night, although I wish I could have. My cold had been worse, and I didn't want him to catch it. "Here you go, Risa." Wow. That was quick.

Akimoto set down a small plate of coffee cake and a cup of rich-looking tea in front of me.

"What is it?"

She smiled. "It's a secret." Then she told me the price of my order and I paid her, grateful just to get something other than cough medicine into my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

…Part 4: Suna Akimoto…

_Jiing chii-iing._ A bunch of little bells chimed, signaling the entrance of someone into my Chiisai tea shop. When I looked up from the feather I had tied to a lock of my hair, I saw two of my classmates from Azumano – Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. Daisuke's rabbit-like pet, With, was perched on his shoulder. I really didn't know what kind of animal With was, but he was adorable. He had soft white fur and big, expressive red eyes – and he liked my cooking. I couldn't really _not_ like someone who adored my cooking; however less-than-average I considered my skills to be.

"Hey, Akimoto!" Daisuke greeted me, waving as With jumped off of his shoulder and ran over to me. The little critter leaped up into my arms, and I laughed.

"Hi, guys. What're you two doing here?" I inquired. Scratching With's ears, I muttered, "_You_ are probably here for food, aren't you?"

"Kyuu!" With's eyes smiled up at me.

"We came to give you your homework and see how you were feeling," Daisuke explained. "It didn't cross our minds that you might be working…" He rubbed the back of his neck, which was kind of his equivalent to an 'Oops'.

"Well, thank you." I glanced at Satoshi, who hadn't said anything yet. I followed his gaze to seven of my eleven white feathers, which were tied to the staircase railing with ribbon the color of the shop's walls. "Can I get you anything while you're here?" I offered, studying the expression in Hiwatari's sapphire eyes. He looked like he recognized the feathers, although I had no idea how he could. Maybe he thought he knew of a bird that they came from?

(((POV Krad: She had them _hanging_ on her _staircase_…. _My_ feathers were hanging on her staircase! I counted seven of them, and Satoshi hadn't noticed it yet, but there was one tied in her hair, too. Was she _obsessed_ with them? I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. I have been hated, and fought against, but never have I had someone _display_ something of _mine_. It had never occurred to me that that _could_ happen.

_Krad? Explain this to me. What's going on – What did you do? _

_I… I don't know… I didn't do anything… really… _Did I just pause like that? I hesitated – multiple times. I didn't have an answer. What's wrong with me? Even my transformation back into Satoshi last night had been smooth – I hadn't even realized it had happened until I had no control anymore. I felt my pulse quicken… and Satoshi came forth. Maybe he found a way to do it without my knowledge. Or… was it this girl…?

Satoshi felt my confusion and thoughts raced through his mind faster than I was able to keep track of. That doesn't happen to me. What had_ happened_?)))

I pushed the puzzlement to the back of my mind as Daisuke spoke. "With would probably be disappointed if I didn't stay for a while. How about you Satoshi? Are you going to head home?"

"No," Hiwatari responded at length, "…I think I'll stay."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion of him, but I ignored the feeling again. "Well then, find a table and I'll get back to you in a moment."

With hopped down out of my arms, retreating back to Daisuke's shoulder as I visited Risa at her table.

"I'd better get going," she told me. "I wouldn't want Riku to get mad at me." Risa giggled at the notion and got up, handing me a tip before heading out. It would be my guess that she didn't really want Niwa or Hiwatari to notice her there, either. "See you later!"

I waved as the bells on the door chimed again, and then wandered across the room to serve the boys who had brought me my homework. Irony.

"So – what do you want to order?" I directed the question at Daisuke, mostly. This Satoshi character made me uncomfortable. He had begun to stare at the feather hanging from the ends of my hair.

"I'll try your specialty tea," Daisuke decided. That was the secret-content tea that I had brought out for Risa earlier. I chuckled inwardly. If I told people what was in it, people wouldn't buy it anymore – it wasn't bad; wasn't poisonous or anything – just odd.

"Sure. Should I whip up something for With, too?" I knew the answer, of course. I just liked hearing it from With.

"Kyu!"

"All right!" I said with enthusiasm for the little guy – it was hard not to be cheerful when he was. But then I was obligated to ask Satoshi for his order, and that dulled my mood considerably.

"Mint tea, please," he said. Even his voice irked me. It was calm – almost too calm – and always was. The moods in his voice and in his eyes didn't match up, really, at all. I almost shivered.

"Sure thing." I scratched some messy short-hand down onto my tablet and went off to the kitchen to see my grandmother. "One secret and one mint, please, Sobo," I said with a smile as I passed her. "Could you toss me the flour?" I asked one of her assistants – a short, sweet little man named Rokurou.


	5. Chapter 5

… Part 5: Satoshi Hiwatari…

_Satoshi, there is something strange about that girl_, Krad told me warily.

His unease perturbed me greatly. Krad wasn't one to get worried over something – or some_one_, as the case may be. There definitely had to be some secret Suna Akimoto was hiding. It wouldn't concern me in the least that Krad was uncomfortable, but because we shared _my_ body, I had a reason to be cautious. If Krad was endangered, I would be, too…. On the other hand, it had caused him to lose control of my body last night. It could be a good thing…

_It could be some kind of magic_, I considered. _Like_… _voodoo or some such thing. She_ does _have several of your feathers. It could be a possibility…_

Krad was silent. Krad doesn't get silent – not like this.

"Daisuke," I muttered before I realized I had, "do you know what's going on?"

Daisuke looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kyu?" With put in questioningly, tilting his head.

"You don't feel it at all?" I couldn't believe it. "There is something very unusual about that girl."

"You mean Akimoto?" Daisuke's eyebrows arched higher on his forehead. He looked surprised, but I knew that the expression was also confusion. "No, I don't see anything unusual about her. Why?"

"Krad feels… threatened by her, I think," I explained, uncertainly now.

"Seriously?"

I felt like an idiot for bringing it up with him – I _sounded_ like an idiot. I nodded. "Or something… I don't exactly know, but she's making him act differently, and it's creeping me out.

"Acting differently how?" Daisuke wondered. "Maybe I can figure out what the problem is."

I figured he already had Dark in on the conversation – and a part of it. Whatever. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"His speech isn't as confident, and he's uneasy, but he doesn't seem tense – and I was able to change back all too easily last night. It seems to all be a result of seeing that girl."

_Suna Akimoto_, Krad recalled.

"Suna Akimoto," I corrected myself. Wait… _how do you know her name?_

_I overheard it._

_And you remembered it?_

_Yes… I _do_ have the capacity in my mind to remember _names_, Satoshi._ He sounded highly insulted. I didn't blame him, really, but it was weird.

"Huh," Daisuke considered, pondering this new information. He paused for a moment – I suspected he was listening to whatever comment Dark was giving – and his eyes widened disbelievingly. "You can't seriously think –" he exclaimed aloud, and was cut off by Dark again.

It was irritating; like listening to a phone conversation without being able to tap into the other end of the line.

Daisuke choked on a laugh.

"What –!?"

I was cut off by Suna's cheery remark, "Here you go, guys," as she set down our tea in front of us, and a strawberry-_something_ dessert for With.

"Thank you," Daisuke said, just as cheerily.

"Kyu!" With agreed, taking a strawberry between his paws and munching on it. You could tell Suna absolutely _adored_ With – it was written all over her face.

She admired Krad's feathers with a similar zeal. "Why do you have so many of those white feathers?" I asked in a more serious tone than I had intended.

Suna hesitated for a moment, her fingers straying to the one in her hair. "Uhm… well… you see… my grandmother believes that they were sent from heaven – from my parents," she explained. "They were killed in a car accident a few years ago – when I was eleven – and my grandmother said that they must have sent them to me to tell me that they were alright…" She examined my eyes again, less subtly this time. I could tell that she hadn't even thought of making a cover-story before. "I have eleven feathers – one for each year of my life they spent with me."

It was a good story, I had to give her that much – but I knew where they actually came from. No _angel_ had left these feathers behind. "Eleven? I had only counted eight," I remarked.

"Oh, I'm sure the others are there," she said, putting a smile back onto her face – like any good managing waitress should. But the other three _weren't_ there with the rest. I had counted.

"That's beautiful," Daisuke commented – meaning her story. Krad wasn't thought of as beautiful by someone who knew his nature –

"Yeah… _kirei_…"

– which Suna obviously didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

… Part 6: Krad…

_I finally noticed her standing there when Dark began to argue with someone behind me. I didn't turn around, waiting for a chance to strike when his guard was down. He staggered a bit – probably from the gash I had left on his leg, and partly from this girl's fierce yell._

"_Get out of here!" he shouted._

"_Why?" I heard her ask pointedly. "I've been here this whole time." – And I hadn't noticed her!? How could I have been so oblivious?_

_I took another shot at Dark while he was stunned with a similar surprise to mine._

_She _laughed_ – she laughed at Dark – at his surprise; the sudden hit he'd taken – she _laughed_!_

_Puzzled, I finally turned around to look at her – and I had never seen anything so… so _kirei_. She was almost silhouetted by the dim light the crescent-moon emitted – almost glowed with it, at the same time. There was humor in her narrow eyes – eyes the color of polished topaz – and her hair color resembled the sun setting, many rich shades of orange. The moonlight made the faint blond highlights of her hair turn a shimmering silver. She was thin with only the slightest curve to her features. I knew she wouldn't look very attractive in Dark's eyes, because that was probably the first part of her that he would notice…. Something in that realization made me want to punch him again._

_I felt my heartbeat accelerate, and my control began to slip. Then my body began to slide back into Satoshi's form – rapidly. Panic hit me out of nowhere – I didn't want her to see me as Satoshi! So I half-stumbled, half-flew out of sight as soon as I could._

_I made it._

I woke with a jolt to discover that Satoshi was still sleeping, and my form was once again the dominant one – we had switched while we were both sleeping. I didn't question why. I was too caught up in the feeling of waking up in that way. As far as I could remember, I had never dreamed like that – it wasn't even a dream, but a memory – and had never woken up in my own form, either. I decided it must have been her…

My heart began to beat faster than normal again, and I felt my body shifting into back Satoshi's again. I fought against the change, steadying my heartbeat and managing to stay as I was, but the only reason I won was probably because Satoshi was sleeping.

I decided to get up, seeing no real purpose for just lying there. I must have sat up too fast, though, because I felt dizzy, and my vision faltered. Irritated, I shook it off and got out of Satoshi's bed, disgusted with how greasy my skin and hair felt. If this is what it always felt like to wake up in-form, then I would leave this to Satoshi from now on.

When I passed the clock, I realized that it was a couple hours too early for Satoshi to wake up on-schedule. I would have enough time to do whatever I wanted…. On an ordinary day, I would probably go after Dark, or try to kill Daisuke, but… it didn't feel like an ordinary day. I wondered again what had happened to me. It was pissing me off not knowing.

I stepped into the shower, letting out an odd tangle between a hiss and a snarl when scorching hot water hit my back. Forcing myself to _not_ punch a massive hole in the wall, I hurriedly turned the temperature down until it was more comfortable.

It was within the next five minutes that I realized how much of a pain-in-the-ass long hair could be. I had remembered to disentangle the ends of my hair from the cross that hung there, but I hadn't thought about taking out the tie that held it all together at the back of my skull. I had to use a spark of magic to cut it out of my hair once it was wet, and then I realized that it might have been a good idea to brush it out beforehand, too. I was – again – tempted to put a gaping hole in the wall.

Putting my hand flat against the wall in front of me, I just breathed. I really didn't need Satoshi waking up and fighting me right now. I had my own battle to deal with and it was by no means fun.

I picked through my drenched hair with my fingers before washing it – the damn stuff went all the way to the floor and then some – and when I finally got out of the shower, I was almost relieved. Wrapping Satoshi's towel around my waist, I went to find another one to dry my hair with, after wringing as much water out of it as I could manage.

Satoshi had a full-length mirror in his bedroom, next to his closet – where I was hoping there would also be towels. I caught a glimpse of my reflection out of the corner of my eye, and had to turn back to get a closer look, purely out of curiosity. Sure, I had seen my reflection before – there had been four-hundred-plus years for me to see it, but I had never bothered to take a closer look. I was always preoccupied with… well… fighting, it would seem. And even when I had seen myself, I'm sure I had never looked like this; wet and almost naked.

I could only stare. I didn't know what to think. My hair was a bit darker and heavier with water, sticking to the contours of my pale body. Stupidly, I reached out to touch the stunned man in the mirror. I wondered what he would look like with my wings.

I dropped to my knees, feeling like a knife had been slashed across my shoulder-blades and someone had reached into the wound and was twisting and pulling my muscles in to different, unnatural positions. I didn't remember screaming, but my throat hurt afterward. My back felt ten times better than it had before the pain had started, now that my wings were out, but I didn't understand why they had hurt me. They were _my_ wings after all – a part of me.

Disappointed, I realized that I had broken the mirror. When I stood up to look at him again, the man in the mirror was distorted and misshapen, with blood trickling out of a cut in his forehead. I looked down at the hand that had been pressed to the mirror and it, too, was streaked with blood. I growled under my breath and went back to the bathroom to clean it up.

Apparently, Satoshi only owned one towel that I was able to find. So I grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet and pulled them on so that I could use the towel around my waist to finish drying my hair. I had been awake for a full hour before I was done brushing it.

I stared into the broken mirror for a while longer. I didn't look half bad – to put it mildly. There was a reason Dark was so self-righteous – beyond his knack for thieving. I rolled my eyes at the thought, though 

I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. It came out as a short, low chuckle, almost like a 'Hmph' rather than a laugh.

I felt Satoshi stir in the back of my mind and froze, watching the slant pupils of my golden eyes narrow in the mirror. I scarcely breathed as he looked through my vision.

_KRAD!?_

I had so hoped that his low blood-pressure issues would still affect him, but in my body, of course, they didn't. "Good morning, Satoshi," I said carefully.

He was mad as hell and was almost panicking.

"I swear I didn't do anything – not on purpose!" I yelled before he could speak again. I hadn't meant to aloud, though. And I had no idea why I was defending myself, or acting the way I was.

Satoshi was shocked. Speechless.

_Satoshi…?_

_What the hell is going on, Krad?_

_I was wondering the same thing…_

He was silent again for a long moment. _Will you let me have my body back?_

What kind of a question was that!? _No. I won't._

_Well, at least that's somewhat normal_, Satoshi muttered unhappily.


	7. Chapter 7

…Part 7: Daisuke Niwa…

I listened as my mom explained the Sacred Maiden situation to me again. "So why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" she wondered.

"There's nothing wrong with us," I assured her, "but we think there's something odd about Krad."

She scowled. "What does that have to do with Sacred Maidens?"

I kind of began to doubt Dark's conclusion._ Do you really think that's it?_

_It's a weird concept, but I don't see why not, _he explained at length. _If our transformations are triggered by it, and Krad and I are part of the same artwork, I don't see why it _couldn't_ work the same for them._

_I guess so…_ "We think Krad's found a Sacred Maiden," I told her. "But neither one of them can figure out that that's what it is that's making him act so differently."

Mom looked perplexed. She blinked. "You think… I suppose it's possible… Who do you think is his Sacred Maiden? – if that's really what's going on."

"Suna Akimoto."

"That girl who runs _Chiisai_? Poor thing…" Emiko had been to Chiisai before – she thought their secret tea was really very good. "…She lost her parents to a car wreck in America, you know…"

"Yeah. She told us that yesterday, when Satoshi –"

_Daisuke!_

_What?_ "– asked about the feathers."

_Ugh!_

"What feathers?" Emiko demanded.

I remembered the white feather that had been hanging from Akimoto's hair like a favored accessory. "She has a collection of Krad's feathers – eleven of them, she said."

"Does she _know_ they're Krad's feathers?"

I pondered that for a moment. She hadn't _seemed_ to know they were his. "Uhm… well, I don't know. She told us some superstition about the feathers being sent from her parents in heaven, so… I don't think so," I said.

"Well, that's good."

I walked back up the stairs to my bedroom, contemplating. I hadn't been paying attention to Dark and Krad's fight the other night – just enough to keep track of our stolen art and not killing Satoshi – especially not to how many feathers Krad had lost. Maybe Suna had been walking during her lunch hour and found them? I really had no idea.

_She does know they're his feathers, Daisuke._

_What?_

_Akimoto. She knows they're Krad's feathers – that's why she picked them up._

_How would she know they were his?_ I wondered. I really had to start paying more attention.

Dark sighed angrily. _Because she's watched every one of our fights._

_What!?_

_You heard me._

_Well, then… Does that mean she's on his side?_ I really hoped not. That was just what we needed – someone defending _Krad_.

Dark didn't say anything for a while, looking back on that night's events when I hadn't been tuned in. _No, I don't think she's on either side – but she_ is _fascinated by Krad_. He sounded peeved by the last comment.

I nearly laughed. _Poor Dark. Now you know of_ two _girls that_ aren't_ in love with you!_

_Shut up, Daisuke._


	8. Chapter 8

…Part 8: Satoshi Hiwatari…

Krad just sat, cross-legged on the floor, staring into my trashed full-length mirror. At least now he partly knew my experience concerning his wings – which he was now brushing loose feathers out of with his fingers.

This wasn't normal for him at all. He was brooding over that girl, Suna Akimoto, trying to figure out what she had done to him and why – and sometimes just thinking about her in general. Then his thoughts would stray back to Dark and Daisuke, but not long enough to do anything about them.

He still wouldn't let me have my body back, though – that much was normal… sort of. I looked through his eyes at the mirror. At least this way I could study him. I knew his thoughts and I could see him now – however distorted the picture was.

_I'm not an experiment, Satoshi_. Krad pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail and held it there with his hand, just examining what he looked like. Then he dropped his hand back to his knee and watched as surreally long strands of blond fell out of place again, framing his face and shoulders.

_Hmm? _He picked up one of the loose feathers he had found and hurled it at the mirror. It stuck into the glass like a dart, producing another set of web-like cracks in the clearest image of his face.

Krad sighed in irritation, pulling his hair over one shoulder and twisting it together as he did so. _I'm not an experiment, so don't treat me like one_.

_Don't treat me like I'm something disposable – and don't argue that. That _is _what you do. You don't _own_ me, Krad._ I retorted.

Krad didn't say anything, though I waited for a response for a while – I hadn't thought he'd actually listen to me… either that or he was ignoring me. I pictured Suna in his mind again – that's what he called her, too; Suna. He didn't think of her by her last name the way Dark and Daisuke did.

There was a knock on the door, then – three, actually. "Hey! Anyone still alive in there?" Dark's voice called smugly through the thick slab of wood that was my door. What was _he_ doing here?

Krad wondered the same thing. He sighed and stood up, stretched, then went to open the door. I hung back in his mind, deciding I would just watch to see what he would do.

He opened the door about six inches and glared at Dark. "What do you want?"

That was it?

Dark looked a bit taken aback, too, looking Krad up and down before pushing the door open further. "Can I come in? I have some news for you."

After taking a seat next to him on the floor – and raising a confused eyebrow at the destroyed mirror –Dark explained 'Sacred Maidens' to Krad, and how they could trigger the transformation between our forms.

"So you think… Suna is my… 'Sacred Maiden'…?" Krad asked contemplatively. He pulled his fingers through his hair again – it had become a habit.

Dark watched him with an odd look on his face. "Yeah. Exactly – Either that, or there's just something wrong with you by _coincidence_." He almost laughed – he would have, if Krad hadn't tackled him first.


	9. Chapter 9

…Part 9: Suna Akimoto…

The three feathers that had blood on them, I didn't bother putting up in the shop – it didn't seem appropriate – so I hung them on the handle of my closet instead.

Reaching into that closet for my coat, I decided to go for a walk. It was closing time, and my grandmother had left already. The other employees would follow close behind her. Even though I was the owner, she was more of a manager than I was.

I pulled my arms through the sleeves of my old, leathery coat and walked down the stairs, keys in hand. I didn't know where I was going, but it was a nice night, and I would get bored if I didn't do something. It was Friday night, and Dark hadn't sent out a warning letter since Tuesday. Apparently, I wouldn't be seeing either him or Krad for a while.

I stepped out of the shop, locking it behind me before shoving the keys into my pocket. It was a clear night, with no wind and a fantastical number of stars glittering across the sky. Of course, they weren't as bright as they might be when viewing them in a more rural setting, where there weren't as many city lights to outshine them, but they were close – very close. I let a wistful smile pull up the corners of my mouth a little as I snuggled in to the warm coat I'd wrapped myself in. Stars were amazing, beautiful things.

My feet carried me to a park where a huge cross between a windmill and a large fountain sat. There was a beautiful view of the ocean – if only you could see it in the dark. I could faintly make out the waves crashing against the rocks below, but it wasn't anything like viewing their almost gentle might in the daylight. I couldn't decide which I liked better – the cool diamond blue wash of the water in the daylight, or the depthless, shimmering black abyss that took its place at night.

Whatever the case, I left my viewpoint to lie in the grass for a while. It only occurred to me after I was settled on my back and gazing up at the Milky Way that I might get some serious grass-stains on the translucent-white stockings of the tea shop uniform that I was still wearing. Oh, well; that's exactly why they'd created stain removers in the first place – so people like me wouldn't have to buy new stockings twice a week because they hadn't bothered to change out of their uniform at the end of the day.

I felt myself dozing off after a while – my eyelids felt heavy, and my body felt like it had melted into the ground somehow. It wasn't going to move for shit, now. I sighed and rested for a moment, figuring that my resolve to get home and sleep in an actual bed would sound reasonable enough after a while.

That while happened to be about two hours or so. I woke up feeling stiff and kind of damp – a result of the dew that had already begun to appear. Sitting up and stretching, blinking and rubbing my eyes, and finally yawning, I got up. Examining the back of my legs, I found that my earlier assumption about getting grass stains had been wrong – for the most part. So, with everything in check – I thankfully hadn't been mugged or anything whilst I was asleep – I headed for home. Sleeping under the stars had been blissfully deep and dreamless, but now it was time to get back to where I belonged before I pushed my luck farther than it was willing to comply.

I dug the keys from my vast coat-pocket out and fumbled deliriously for the right one out of about five.

Then I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye; a drifty motion, graceful and light, not threatening. Quickly – and suddenly feeling much more awake than previously – I spun around and caught the thing before it touched the ground.

It was a white feather.

I stared at it dazedly for a while. It felt like my mind was racing, yet completely blank at the same time – which, until now, I hadn't thought was possible. It was weird. Holding the wafty thing between my thumb and index finger, I twirled it a bit, watching as it fluttered a little dance and letting a childish delight tug at my lips. I knew whose feather this was – definitely.

I hadn't realized I'd dropped my keys. With a level of excitement I rarely possessed splashed haphazardly all over me, I ran a few bounds away from the building to look up at the roof, where he was sitting, illuminated by the dull street lamp. His golden feline-esque eyes glinted in the half-light.

"Krad." I breathed his name like a welcome; a statement.

"Hello, Suna," he said. His voice was soft – gentle – which sounded very unusual to me considering the circumstances of when I'd actually been able to see him, which had always been fighting with Dark. And the way he said my name… he said my _first_ name. No one ever called me by my first name. The way he'd uttered those two syllables sounded so timid – so experimental – like was saying it for the very first time. For all I knew, it probably _was_ his first time saying my name, but… it was still like nothing I'd ever heard before.

I smiled up at him humorously, extending my arm to hold the feather out to him. "So…" I began, "do you want this one back, or can I have it?"

"Why do you want it?" he asked.

To be quite honest, I'd never really thought about it before. What I had told Dark the last time I'd seen them was true. I thought the feathers were beautiful – they had such a look of purity to them – but there was a certain depth to that beauty; an unearthliness about it that captivated me every time I looked at those feathers… because every time I looked at them… I saw… Krad….

I had yet to find out the meaning to these emotions, though. And it seemed like the same or similar kind of spell had been put upon him, too, so… maybe we could talk it through. Compare notes, like.

Krad had slid off of his perch on the roof to stand a few meters in front of me while I thought. "Answer me, Suna," he whispered.

I stared over at him, my smile lost in my concentration. "Why does it matter?"

He glared at me, eyes narrowing, though he didn't look wholly angry – he looked… hurt. Krad had shoved his hands into his pockets, but was leaning toward me. It was a puzzling action – one that I found I couldn't read at all.

"I don't know," I said in answer to his question. I tore my eyes away from his face to look down at the feather, recalling the feelings that overtook me when I gazed at it. The first thing it reminded me of – 

judging from the few novels I'd managed to read in my limited free time – was love. I waved the thought away quickly, though, replacing the description with infatuation or amazement. That sounded just as wonderful, without the sheer stupidity of the whole 'love-at-first-sight' concept.

Krad seemed to be thinking just as deeply.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked hopefully. "It's really getting chilly out here." I figured I'd find frost on the ground tomorrow.

Krad looked up at me questioningly. "What?" I could barely hear him speak. This wasn't at all like the man I'd been watching in battle.

"Come inside, out of the cold," I insisted, closing the distance between us as I headed toward the spot where I'd dropped my keys. I brushed my hand over his shoulder as I passed, and saw him lightly touch where my hand had been before turning to watch me fumble with the stiff lock on the shop's doors.

I stood in the doorway, waiting as I propped the door open with my back. "Well?" I asked, "Are you coming in or what?"

Krad followed me silently into Chiisai, standing by the stairs and staring at the small plume of his feathers hanging from the rail as I put the fireplace to use.

"There," I said satisfactorily. "Now it should warm up in here in no time." I came back to the other side of the room to stand by him. "So, what brings you here?" I asked him. The only time he'd ever appeared – that I knew of – was when Dark was off on one of his thieving excursions.

He turned his head to gaze down at me with his golden eyes for a long moment before answering simply, "You."

I was speechless – that was the obvious answer, if you thought about it, but it was still… actually, I don't know…

I reached up carefully to touch his face. Krad went completely still. He never took his eyes off of mine, though they narrowed a bit when my fingers met his cheek. There was nothing for me to say, and apparently he felt the same, because the silence rang on, only broken by the snaps and pops that the fire created.


	10. Chapter 10

…Part 10: Krad…

Her skin wasn't exactly soft, but it was by no means dry or rough, either. It had no description that I could think of, but it felt good. Suna's fingers were cold from being outside for so long, but I didn't mind that either, really. I didn't know why she was touching my face, though I don't think that I cared.

"Krad?" My breath caught in my throat when she said my name.

"Hmm?" I managed.

"You're beautiful…" she whispered. Then a smirk replaced the thoughtful features – thoughtful features directed at _me_ – and she continued, "…but you should go. I have some sleeping to catch up on, okay?"

Suna's fingers slipped away from my face as she made her way up the stairs. My heart nearly stopped dead. I didn't _want_ to leave her! I wanted to forget all about Satoshi – wanted to drown him in the back of my mind so that he couldn't come back. That way, she would never even think of accepting him, and I would never have to be locked away in this awful bloodline again, and I could be with her for… for _forever_, I thought in a ridiculously childish way.

"Krad, what's wrong?" She shook my shoulder, jolting me back. "Krad! Stop staring at me like the world is going to end, because it's not!"

I shook my head, unable to speak. Had I really looked that desperate? I was disgusted with myself, but couldn't force my face into a more reasonable expression – one that made sense. I thought about Dark's explanation of Secret Maidens; the descriptions of the ones that you would never forget, no matter how long you lived. I suddenly felt like I was burning in hell – slowly. I was immortal; part of an artwork created by the Hikari. But Suna… Suna was very human. She would age, and eventually she would die. I couldn't keep her like I had thought mere minutes ago – and why this horrid realization was crashing down on me now, I had no idea, but it was certainly _not_ convenient in any way. Dark had warned me before I left. He had warned me to 'be careful'. It had sounded like a joke – like he had been mocking me – but I discovered now how serious the words had actually been. Keep your heart in check, Krad. Keep your emotions in check. Don't let your control slip now – you'll regret it.

I was regretting it. Heavily.

She _slapped_ me. "Krad, pull yourself together! What the hell is wrong with you!? This is _not_ who I've been admiring for so long! What the hell _happened_!?" she yelled fiercely, glaring at me. In her eyes, though, there was deep confusion – and concern, which stabbed at something deep in my chest.

I shook myself almost violently out of a state I had never even imagined I _could_ be in. "I don't know!" I growled back at her suddenly, yanking myself from her surprisingly strong grip on my shoulders. I was going to have bruises to show for it. "You are _destroying_ me, Suna!" I blurted before I could think about what I was saying.

"_What_ are you _talking_ about!? I haven't _done_ anything to you!" she protested.

"You made me _love_ you!" I argued fiercely.

"I –" The actual words that I'd said caught up to her and she suddenly lost all tension in her body, a look of shock displayed on her face and frozen in her eyes. She eased herself down to sit on the steps with the help of the railing. After a while, she looked up at me.

I didn't move from my taller, more graceful and magnificent stance – a part of my old demeanor back that I wasn't about to lose again.

"You… what?"

"I love you," I stated – in a not-so-loving way – until my voice cracked at the end.

"I love you, too, Krad," Suna whispered, trying out the words carefully. "…obviously," she added, pushing the end of my more recent fallen feather into a ribbon that tied a lock of her hair together, right next to one that was already there.

(((POV Satoshi: I watched from my minuscule place at the back of Krad's mind, amazed at what was happening. Krad had felt pain – emotional pain. It scared me, because I knew that my existence was a small part of it, but I forgot that fear when thoughts of dying invaded his thoughts. He suddenly hated his immortality, brought on by the realization that Suna Akimoto had much less than forever to live. He was suffering – _Krad_ was suffering – in a way I'd never seen before. And he'd said he loved Suna, though I'm sure he only had a very vague understanding of the meaning behind that word. The worst part was: I believed him. It wasn't just a matter of possession or control anymore. Krad had changed – drastically.)))


	11. Chapter 11

…Part 11: Dark…

_Dark, I'm worried_, Daisuke said suddenly.

I was, too, though I didn't want to tell him that. _Why? You have nothing to worry about._

_I'm worried for Krad, actually – and Akimoto_. Daisuke was a sweet kid, I'd give him that much. He understood – somewhat – my dilemma with Sacred Maidens.

_Well, you shouldn't be. I'm sure everything will work out_, I lied.

_Are you sure?_ It was a good thing Daisuke was naïve enough to trust everything I said, too, because this time I _wasn't_ sure, and I _wasn't_ going to let him know that.

_Of course. You've seen Suna's weird obsession with his feathers – the two creeps were made for each other!_ This, I almost did believe, but I also had a feeling there would be a lot of pain involved in it for both of them. I had learned that from experience.

_I guess so_, Daisuke said, not entirely convinced, but at least he was feeling better about it.

I sighed inwardly. Rika Harada, the twins' grandmother, had been my true Sacred Maiden. I still loved her, and although I've loved other girls since then – Risa and Riku included – I'd never felt _quite_ the same way toward any of them. I loved Rika, and that was why I'd left her. It was just too complicated, trying to cross each other's worlds. She could never have been a part of mine, and I now felt like I'd pushed Krad off of the same cliff into the same trap. He may be my worst enemy, but even _he_ didn't deserve what I'd probably helped do to him. And as for Suna… she was getting herself into this mess on her own, infatuated with a monster because of his 'beauty'. I felt bad for her, too, in a way, but she was the one who had brought this onto herself. That was the odd thing about girls – generation after generation, they never learned.

Daisuke dug out his sketchbook, some pencils, and a big eraser, stuffing them into his thin book-bag before grabbing the sweater that was hanging over the edge of his bed. I knew exactly where he was going, so I didn't bother with asking. He was going to that park with the huge windmills to draw. Daisuke was odd in that way – the only Niwa who really tried his hand at art and actually had some talent to show for it.

When he got there, the park was nearly empty, even though it was Saturday. And of course, sitting on the edge of the large fountain, was Suna Akimoto.

She looked up and when she noticed Daisuke she smiled. Her smile didn't work right. Her lips were a bit too thin to be very attractive, and she had narrow eyes that made any look of joy on her face almost unnerving. Akimoto had a sort of heart-shaped face, though, which I could agree with – but the eyes still threw it.

"Hey, Daisuke," she greeted him.

"Hey, Akimoto. What're you doing here?" Daisuke wondered.

Akimoto stood and brushed herself off – even though there was nothing on her to brush off; must be habit, I guessed – still smiling a little. "I'm on my lunch break, that's all. What are you doing?"

"I come here to draw a lot," he answered, ever the honest one.

"That's cool. Do you draw well?"

"I guess so." Daisuke smiled, giving a small shrug.

"Well, you'll have to show me some of your work sometime, then," she said cheerfully as she walked back in the direction of the tea shop, giving a slight wave. "See ya!"

Daisuke waved back, but she'd already turned around and didn't see it.

_That girl creeps me out_, I said as we watched her go.

_Yes, Dark. I know – you've told me that before._ For a while he ignored me, drawing. He sketched a gargoyle on the windmill, then decided to come up with something on his own – sort of. He used bits of _my_ memory for it. The kid drew me quite well, actually – and he drew Rika even better.

I was standing on the edge of the fountain, wings folded at my back like a cape. I looked… well… a lot like myself. There was a laughing smirk on my face as I gazed down at Rika, who was standing on the ground only a couple feet lower than me. Her hand was in mine and she smiled back up at me, ready to step up onto the fountain to stand next to me, no doubt to get a slightly better view of the ocean. The moment captured in Daisuke's sketchbook made me feel unbelievably depressed. It was bittersweet.

_Hey, Dark…?_

_Yeah?_

_Will she… will Krad hurt her?_

_No way!_ I decided, a little too quickly. But if Krad had really found his Rika, that would be the case; no matter what his past, and no matter how _recent_ that past may be. _He'd hurt himself before he ever thought of hurting Akimoto._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, Daisuke. I'm positive._ At least… Krad wouldn't _try_ to hurt her. In their situation – emotionally – hurt was inevitable. Geez, I'd become morbid lately.


	12. Chapter 12

…Part 12: Satoshi Hiwatari…

I thought I would never see the day – it never even crossed my mind, the thought was so incredulously impossible – when Krad cried. Last night, when he had gotten back to my apartment, he had stared into my broken, bloody mirror, complete with a feather or two protruding from it, and he had cried. He had been silent. Krad hadn't even noticed he was crying until he tried to wipe the unfamiliar tears from his image, then touched his face, realizing that his skin was damp, not the mirror.

That's when his shoulders began to tremble slightly. He'd wrapped his arms around himself to keep still, but that had only made it worse. His breath hitched, and he bit his lip.

Unable to gaze into his own desolate and horror-struck eyes – filled with even more emotions besides that – he'd fallen a little too gracefully to his knees, then bent over to rest his forehead on my carpet. Krad couldn't stop the sobs anymore. He shook harder with each one and the tears came faster, as well.

"Satoshi, what's happening to me?" he choked. If I weren't residing in his mind at the time, his words probably would have been inaudible. It seemed that question had been on his mind a lot lately.

_You're finally discovering humanity, Krad, and you might as well get used to it, because it doesn't fade very easily._ It might have been harsh, but at least I'd found his answer for him. And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger… right?

Apparently, humanity comes to the malicious with a nasty emotional aftermath. First of all, he'd fallen in love. Next, Krad had gone through many more emotions than usual at the tea shop, and then he'd figured out completely on accident how to cry. I vaguely wondered what would – what _could_ – happen next. I was sure there wasn't a whole lot left.

I relieved Krad of his form when he had fallen asleep, getting up from the floor and crawling into bed to hopefully get some sleep before dawn arrived.

I was grateful when I didn't have to get up until after noon. Krad was grateful he didn't have to get up at all – he'd told me once was enough for him. I didn't blame him – and it helped that that meant I could have my body to myself freely and in peace in the mornings… at least until my hair was dry, anyway.

Now, as I shuffled through the library for an interesting book to bring back home with me, I tried to ignore the morbid presence lingering about in my head.

_Satoshi?_

_Hmm?_ It was odd, how I was starting to get used to this new Krad so quickly. It freaked me out, but in a way it was kind of nice. The parasitic fight for my body and to murder my friend had almost turned into a kind of… coexistence. I guess being nice to me in the mornings had given Krad another door that he hadn't even realized he'd stumbled through.

_You're a Hikari._

What was he getting at? _Yes. I know that. And…?_

_Is there some way that… you could create an artwork… that would give me my own body?_ He said slowly, still thinking.

I'd never thought of that before. I doubted that it was possible, though. _I don't think so, Krad. And if there was a way, I'm sure it would have a higher chance of failing than succeeding – either that or end up being exceedingly difficult… it may even end up like a second Black Wings._

Man, was I an optimist, or what!

_I'm sorry..._

_Mm… _That was it. Krad didn't even speak – just 'mm…' – and then he was silent again.

Suddenly, I didn't really feel like reading anymore. I had planning to do.


	13. Chapter 13

…Part 13: Suna Akimoto…

It was night again – Monday night. Dark had sent out another warning letter, and Risa had asked me to accompany her to the museum. I dearly hoped Krad would be there. I needed to talk to him.

So, dressed in jeans, high-tops, and a long turtle-necked sweater, I dropped by the lovely Harada's house to see if she was ready yet. She came running from her driveway and hooked my elbow as she passed, pulling me along before my brain kicked in and I ran with her.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Risa smiled back at me. "You know, I'm really glad you decided to come with me, Suna."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, because – not to be rude or anything – you kinda remind me of a guy when you fight," she said. I guessed it was a compliment by the way she said 'not to be rude'. "You're even better than Riku." Yeah. That could be a compliment.

I raised an eyebrow at her all the same, running up beside her as she stopped to catch her breath. "And where do my butch fighting skills come into play here?" I wondered.

Risa shrugged. "I'm sure Dark isn't the only thief out there – we don't want to get mugged or anything."

I laughed. The girl had some silly reasoning sometimes, but in a way, she _did_ make some sense. "Ah, so I'm your bodyguard, am I?"

Risa laughed, too.

I elbowed her and we started running again. "Just remember – when it comes to bullets, you're on your own, sweetie."

I could picture Risa's determined expression behind me. "Deal!" she announced.

"Deal," I agreed more subtly. I'm not sure whether she heard me or not.


	14. Chapter 14

…Part 14: Dark…

We were after a piece called _The Heart_, which had been in the museum right under our noses for weeks already. Its origin was unknown, and I wasn't even sure of it was a Hikari piece or not. One thing I did know, though – now that I was close to it – it had just as much magic in it as any of the things I'd stolen before, Hikari or not, and it was probably dangerous. I was to steal it so that we could figure out its mysteries.

The police were as brainless and easy to pass as any other night. Satoshi wasn't there, so the piece must not have been a Hikari work, after all. I turned off the security alarms and pulled the fist-size thing out of its case.

_Alright, we're outta here._

_Dark – to your right_, Daisuke warned me. _There's someone there._

"Dark – I need to talk to you." Krad stepped out from the shadows and glanced at the powerful object in my hand. It was practically radiating life.

"Could you pick a _less_ convenient time!?" I hissed, turning toward the window. I heard footsteps – more cops that I didn't feel like dealing with. "Follow me, if you really want to talk. I'm not going stand here and let you stall."

Krad nodded. I think I almost liked it better when he'd been trying to kill me. This new personality didn't fit him at all – it kinda ticked me off.

I leapt out through the window with Krad close behind me.

"Dark!" I nearly smacked myself in the face. It was Risa.

"Not now, Risa, I'm a bit busy!" I shouted down to her. "I'll meet up with you later, okay!?"

I could see Krad and Akimoto make some serious eye contact, but they didn't say anything. It was like… telepathy or something! What the hell?

_Dark, where are we going?_ Daisuke wondered.

_Not sure yet. Don't worry about it, Dai._

After a while of flying, I felt something wrenched from my grasp, and looked down to see an orange-haired boy jump off of the roof of the building I had just flown over.

_Akimoto!?_ Daisuke exclaimed in disbelief.

_WHAT!? How the hell did she get here so fast!?_ Then I noticed Krad wasn't behind me anymore. Okay, now I was officially pissed. How had I let myself get _tricked _by these people!?


	15. Chapter 15

…Part 15: Krad…

I raced back to Satoshi's apartment automatically, with Suna in my arms. In her arms, she clutched _The Heart_ which I had helped her steal from Dark.

"Where are we going, Krad?" She spoke loudly over the air rushing by us.

"No – I'm asking the questions first," I growled. I half expected her to flinch at the very least, but she just scowled up at me.

"Fine. What's _your_ question, then?" she asked with deathly calm.

"Why did you want to steal that?" I demanded.

"This guy, Satoshi Hiwatari, said he knew about you and told me that you needed it."

"Satoshi!" I threatened – aloud. Damnit. _Why did you tell her I needed this thing?_

_Because you do. _We_ do. I think –_

_Explain later._ "I don't know what Satoshi has in mind," I told her.

"So you _do_ know him? – I'd had my doubts. How'd _he_ meet you?"

"It's complicated," I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "How so?"

"Just trust me."

Suna smirked slightly, and pressed her face against my collarbone. I tightened my hold on her.

I finally reached the street I was looking for. "Almost there."

Suna looked around. "Wait – why are we –?"

_She knows where I live, you idiot. I don't know who _doesn't_ know that I live in one of these apartments._

_What did you just call me!?_ I would've hit him, had there actually been a physical form to hit.

_Never mind_, Satoshi said quickly._ Why did you leave my window open?_

_So I could get in quicker. Why else?_

"I told you, Suna – it's complicated." I flew in through Satoshi's window, since it was already open, and set Suna down on his couch.

I grimaced as I pulled my wings into my back. There was no room to pace without knocking something or other over in the process. Suna's eyes widened slightly at the disappearance. There was silence for a while – the only thing that broke it was the soft thumping my shoes made and the occasional creak of the floor.

"Remind me again why we're in Hiwatari's apartment?" She glanced around the room uncertainly. "And while he's _not here_, besides?"

_Should I tell her?_ I really didn't want to, but now would be the most opportune moment. But… "Suna?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your opinion of Satoshi?" I wondered, hoping that she would hate him.

_Hey, thanks_, Satoshi said sarcastically.

I bit my lower lip, briefly.

"I don't like him, quite honestly," she said. I thought I almost could have passed out with relief. "He creeps me out – too calm; practically emotionless. I only listened to him because I thought it would help you."

I knelt down in front of her, resting my head on her knees – a _very_ uncharacteristic thing for me to do. "Okay, good," I breathed.

"Krad, what's going on?" Suna demanded. I could tell the wheels were turning in her pretty head. Maybe if I gave her a moment she'd figure it all out on her own. "Tell me, now."

I stood up again, weighing my options nervously – another thing I'd never really done before. Slowly, I bent over her, leaning closer…


	16. Chapter 16

…Part 16: Suna Akimoto…

His hands pressed against the back of the couch on either side of my head, and he leaned in closer to my face. He stopped, and my eyed narrowed – out of what feeling, I don't recall. Suddenly, his fingers dug into the cushion fiercely, and his lips pressed against mine with a surprising gentleness, compared to the tension in his body. Had he never kissed anyone… _before_ this?

My eyes slid closed and I kissed back just as softly. I heard his heart accelerate somehow, and he pulled away reluctantly. I opened my eyes in time to see the… the transformation. I saw Krad morph into Satoshi. I saw it. And – as far as I knew – this was all too real.

"No way…" I whispered.

Satoshi wiped Krad's tear off of his cheek with his sleeve and his eyes focused on me. "Now you know," he said in that irritatingly calm voice.

My face scrunched into a painful scowl, directed at Satoshi. I stared him directly in the face – penetrating right through those horrible glassy blue eyes. "No!" The snarl ripped its way from my throat and I jumped up from the couch, leaving my stolen _The Heart_ in the place where I'd been sitting. I lunged at Satoshi. "No!" I protested again in that harsh yell I had. "Give me my angel back, Hiwatari! Change_ back_!" I tried to hit him, but all of the energy Risa had admired earlier was gone – eaten up by my despair. "Damn you!" I shouted as he continued to block my hits. "I _hate_ you, Satoshi!" I never thought I'd ever have _this_ much emotion in me – especially not of this kind. Not anymore…

He finally just caught my wrists, pushing me to the ground and forcing me to cool off. It took a while. I felt like I was dying. "Don't hit me, Suna – since we share the same body, you're hitting him as well."

"Do _not_ use my first name!" I growled. Tears rolled down my face as I continued to glare at him.

"Fine," he agreed. "And you might not want to glare straight into my eyes, either. Krad can still see you, too – _and_ he can hear you. He's not _dead_."

My eyes widened a bit, taking my face out of that scowl that made my head ache. "I never said he was!" I snapped, pulling my wrists out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, Krad." I slapped him – Satoshi. I slapped Hiwatari. His head jerked to the side, and his cheek portrayed the stinging red silhouette of my hand.

Shaking it off, the blue-eyes genius sighed. "He forgives you," he told me.

I closed my eyes in relief. "Good."

"Have you calmed down, yet? I have something to explain to the both of you."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so."

Satoshi stood up from his position in front of me and walked over to the couch. I scrambled over and snatched _The Heart_ before he could pick it up. "I'll hold it, you explain," I demanded, getting up.

"There is a story I found – after much _constant_ research – that is connected to that artwork." I could feel his eyes on me as I looked down at the thing in my hands. "Do you know anything about the Hikari?"

I nodded. "I know that they're artists, and that most of the art Dark has stolen has been surviving Hikari works." Risa had some good facts sometimes – if you asked her about the right people.

"I am a Hikari – the _last_ Hikari."

What!?

"So… what does that have to do with this?" I wondered.

"Do you want all of the information, or just half of it?" I shut my mouth. "Okay, then. The Hikari art is powerful. It contains a sort of magic which feeds off of human emotions. It brings the artworks to life, in a way. Krad is half of an experiment that went terribly wrong."

"What…? Then, the other half is…?"

"The other half is Dark." Whoa. "The Hikari wanted to create a living artwork, but the ceremony to put life in it was interrupted, and it all went horribly wrong, fusing Krad into the Hikari bloodline and Dark into the Niwa bloodline."

"Wait – _Niwa_? As in… _Daisuke_ Niwa!?" Now I _knew_ I was going insane – slowly, but surely.

Satoshi nodded. "And now that you know that dilemma, I'll tell you how I intend to _solve_ it. We are going to use _that_." He pointed to _The Heart_. "That artwork was made to give life to the artist's dying lover. Apparently, she had some trace of Hikari blood in her, because that thing is filled with magic. It captures emotions like other Hikari pieces, but this one turns those feelings into a life force. I'm not sure yet how The Heart works, but I am hoping that I can use it to get Krad out of my body and form one of his own."

I was confused, really, but I got the point of it – If all went well, Krad was getting his own body. I felt tears invade my eyes again. "Can I hold onto it until you figure it out?" I asked.

"I need to examine it, first, but then I guess you can hold onto it if you really feel the need to. I'm sure it would be safest in your hands – being Krad's Sacred Maiden…" Satoshi considered.

Wait… "I'm a _what_, now!?"

"That one, you're going to have to ask Dark about. I really don't know anything about it," Satoshi said, raising his hands in what looked to be a peacemaking gesture.

Sacred Maiden, huh? Geez, did _that_ sound corny – sweet… but corny.


	17. Chapter 17

…Part 17: Risa Harada…

She _ditched_ me! They _all_ ditched me! I was frustrated. Very frustrated. And who was that other guy? That… _white_ Dark.

I sat on one of the park benches, pouting mostly.

"Risa, what are you still doing out here?" Dark landed on the back of the bench, and I shoved at his foot.

"Waiting for you, of course."

Dark sighed. "I have other things to deal with tonight, Risa." He paused, then nudged my shoulder and hopped down from the bench. "Come on, I'll fly you home – I'll make it up to you later, okay – but you really shouldn't have waited for me."

I nodded, and stood up, brushing myself off. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

He looked contemplative for a moment. "No, but how about Saturday? We'll make it a date."

I smiled, forgetting my earlier frustration. "Sure," I agreed. "Saturday."

Dark picked me up, and we were flying.


	18. Chapter 18

…Part 18: Daisuke Niwa…

I noticed that Akimoto was looking really nervous – she had been all day, come to think of it. And I wondered why.

Dark was grumbling in my head about something that I couldn't comprehend. His words were all garbled in his frustration.

I walked up behind her in the lunch line and touched her shoulder. She flinched noticeably and I hastily withdrew my hand as she spun around to look at me. "Dar – Niwa – Daisuke! …Hi!" she spluttered.

"Uhm… hi. What's up?" I asked. She definitely was not acting right, today.

"N-nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Akimoto said quickly.

Ha! I caught her! "I never asked what was _wrong_."

She slid her hand down her face exasperatedly. She knew she'd slipped – a lot. "Dark's mad at me, isn't he?" she whispered.

_The hell I am!_ Dark spat. _What did you expect!? 'Sure, Akimoto, you can totally just snatch _my_ steal out of my hands – I don't mind'? No!_ It went on, and on…

"I don't know what you're talking about, Akimoto. How would _I_ know if Dark was mad at you?" I lied.

She frowned at me, the majority of her skittishness disappearing, though she still had some kind of tick in her hand and her right shoulder looked stiff. "Stop pretending, Daisuke. I know Dark's in there somewhere." An index finger poked my forehead lightly.

"Oh – you didn't tell anyone, did you?" I worried.

"No, of course not." A laughing smirk pulled up the corner of her mouth slightly. "I'm sorry, Dark, but at least everyone still thinks you got away with _The Heart_," she pointed out.

_That is no excuse! I still _don't_ have it, whether people think I do or not!_ Dark shouted.

_Dark, she can't hear you, no matter how loud you're complaining in my head._ I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's he saying?" Akimoto asked.

"You were right – he's definitely angry with you," I replied simply. That earned me another infuriated round of complaints from Dark. I grit my teeth. Sure, he'd lost this one, but was there any reason to go on about it _this much_?

In our last class, Akimoto could barely stay in her seat. During the last minute, it was the worst. She had gone from jittery and impatient-looking to completely still and tense, ready to lunge for the door at any given moment. It kinda freaked me out.

When the bell rang, she bolted; the first one out of the door and continued to run at full speed down the hall. "Akimoto! Wait a sec!" I was about to chase after her, but Riku caught my arm.

"Daisuke, where are you going?"

"I think something's wrong with Akimoto – come on!" I grasped her hand in mine and we ran after her together, all the way to… Satoshi's apartment?


	19. Chapter 19

…Part 19: Krad…

Satoshi had fallen asleep at his desk, studying _The Heart_ without much result. His form turned into mine, and I sat there for a while, staring at it. "I don't get it," I muttered in its direction. "How is _this_ thing supposed to get me my own _body_?" I picked it up, cradling it in both my hands like I'd seen Suna do. It was about the size of one of my fists.

_The Heart_ shimmered – it got brighter, and it began to move. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I got goose-bumps on my arms. My heart rate adjusted to the throbbing of the artwork stinging my hands.

I dropped it back to the desk and waited as my body slowly resumed its usual state. I stood quickly, tipping over the chair I'd been sitting on and nearly tripping over it as I backed away from the strange magic. My hands were throbbing from holding it. When I looked down at them, I saw that they were covered with blood. Damnit.

Someone burst through the door, then, pulling me from any further thoughts I might've had concerning the situation. At least I understood how this would work, now.

"Satoshi, have you – Krad!" It was Suna. She closed the door behind her, locking it. "So what's the news on _The Heart_? Have you two found anything yet?"

I just stared at her. I couldn't think of what to say. Suna turned her gaze down to my injured hands, and I followed her gaze. She walked over to me. I watched her feet, then her hands as they took mine so she could examine them.

"What happened?" she wondered. "Was it the artwork that did this to you? …Krad?" Tilting my head up slightly, she pressed her lips briefly against mine.

"I know how it works, Suna," I told her as she led me to Satoshi's kitchen to clean up my hands.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? So soon? That's great!"

"No," I growled, "it's not!"

"What?" Suna looked crestfallen. "Why –"

"Have you actually _looked_ at what it did to me? What if it backfires!? It could kill me, Suna!" I pulled my hands away from her, stalking off to the other room again. I could hear her footsteps close behind me.

She wrapped her arms tightly around me from behind. "You are not going to die, Krad," she said sternly.

"And how do you know?" I retorted.

"Because I'll never forgive you if you do!" Suna declared matter-of-factly. Then her voice dropped and she found my hand, twining our fingers together. "Don't worry – I won't let that happen… okay?"

A deep, shaky breath of air entered my lungs. I let it out shortly thereafter, sighing deeply. "Okay," I whispered.

"You've changed a lot since I first saw you," she commented.

I laughed a little – another one of those 'hmph' sounds. "It's all your fault, you know."

I could feel her smile against my back, though she didn't say anything for a long while. Suna slipped her hand from mine again and moved toward _The Heart_, gliding her hand across my back as she passed by me. "So, what did you do to make it hurt you?"

"I didn't do anything. I picked it up, and the magic inside of it started to shimmer and gleam – it felt… odd," I tried to explain. I didn't really have words for what the sensation had been anymore. "I dropped it and when I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood."

She reached out for it…

"Suna, please don't –"

…and picked it up.

"– touch it."

_The Heart_ remained still, like a simple crystal in her hand. It had that odd aura of magic and emotions around it like it normally did, but nothing noticeable enough to raise concern. "It's happy," Suna said softly. "Krad, this thing can _feel_. It wasn't able to do that before – it collected mass amounts of emotion, but it never emitted any. You must have done _something_ to it."

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. What about you? It seems to respond well to you," I noticed.

Suna smiled up at me. "Krad… will you kiss me again?"

My heart lurched at the thought, and I noticed the artwork in her hands shiver slightly. "Do you have to hold onto that?"

She nodded, holding out her hand to me. I gladly took it, but shot a wary glance at _The Heart_ before pressing her fingers to my cheek and closing my eyes as my lips locked onto hers. My heart beat faster in my chest, but I was able to fight back the transformation. Satoshi was still sleeping.

Suna pulled away from my kiss when she noticed _The Heart_'s incessant throbbing.

No! Don't pay attention to that thing – not in the middle of our kiss!

"Hey." She tugged at one of the longer strands of hair hanging in my face. "You calm down, alright? With this around, you can't hide _any_ of your emotions from me – lust included."

I sat on the floor so I wouldn't have to look at it and leaned against Suna's leg. I felt like a complete idiot.


	20. Chapter 20

…Part 20: Riku Harada…

Krad? Who the heck was Krad? Maybe Daisuke would know.

"Hey, Daisuke – who's Krad?"

Daisuke turned his attention away from the door for a moment – we were both standing with our ears pressed against the wood, eavesdropping. "He's, uh… one of… Satoshi's neighbors," he said at length, following it up with a muttered, "I knew I recognized that name from somewhere…" ((A/N: Convincing, no?))

"Huh." We both turned our focus back to the conversation inside. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. They were talking about some… well, I don't know… some kind of something. The way their voices sounded it was like they were talking about a child, but then they had mentioned several times the notion that it was some inanimate object – it was confusing. Very.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I whispered.

Daisuke looked like he was about to nod, then his expression changed and he shook his head. He must have come to a conclusion, but then waved it away – kind of like I had with my child theory.

Then another – and perhaps sorely belated – question came to mind. "This Krad guy is Akimoto's boyfriend, isn't he?" At least I didn't have to worry about one of my sillier suspicions about Daisuke chasing after her.

He frowned, like the thought had never crossed his mind before. "Yeah. Something like that."

I shook my head at him – no bothering Daisuke when he's in the midst of concentrating on something, I guess. I pressed my ear to the door again.

I heard a low moan. It came from a voice I didn't recognize, so it must've been Krad.

What the heck?

"Ouch! Suna – what was that for!?"

??

I listened harder, for any fainter sounds. There was a couple footsteps, then a small _thunk_ as something solid was set on a table or desk.

"Here, hold this for a minute." I recognized Suna's voice.

More footsteps.

"What are you doing?"

A cupboard door opened, dishes clinked. "Shhh. Just watch," she whispered enthusiastically.

There was silence for a while, and then I noticed a dim, pinkish white light smoldering through the crack below the door. I nudged Daisuke's shoulder, disrupting his intense listening.

"What?" His eyes glanced questioningly at me.

"Look." I pointed at the light, wavering between varying hues of fleshy pink and snowy white. "I've never seen something like this before – what do you think is happening in there…?"

Daisuke stared down at it, contemplating with himself. ((A/N: if you hadn't figured it out, Dark is talking to him. Might I also add – duh!)) He frowned in concentration. "I don't know."


	21. Chapter 21

…Part 21: Suna Akimoto…

I lowered the silky golden strand of hair I'd pulled from his scalp toward the shimmering artwork, watching as his widened eyes reflected the smoldering patterns of light. Reluctantly tearing my eyes away from his, I focused back on my experiment.

Krad gripped my hand tightly in his, watching intently with me.

The hair touched _The Heart_, and the end split in two. I lowered it farther, and it continued to separate. "Krad," I muttered. "You're going to break my hand." I laughed inwardly as he gave into the habit of biting his lower lip guiltily, loosening the death-grip he had on my hand. Letting go of the golden strand between my thumb and index finger, we watched as it fell _in_to _The Heart_ and the other half of the hair that had split fell away from it.

I picked it up and by closer examination we discovered that, miraculously, it was a different color.

Blue – _**blue**_!

"We did it! Krad, we figured it out! I'm _sure_ it will work!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing my arms around him in celebration.

Krad wasn't so enthused.

"What's wrong? – We figured out how it works." I held up Satoshi's hair for him to look at again. "See? It accepted your DNA, and rejected Hiwatari's… You're going to have your _own body_, Krad!" I searched his eyes for the answer he wasn't giving me.

"I don't trust it," he finally said, avoiding my eyes.

What?

"It seems… too easy," he explained.

"You've been waiting over four-hundred years for this chance," I pointed out. My voice was soft with disbelief. "Do you plan on waiting another _millennium_ or two in order to find a different _option_?"

He couldn't seriously be considering… This was what he wanted most… wasn't it?

"Try your hair," he told me.

"Why?"

"I want to see how it reacts to you." I winced as he pulled one of my hairs and handed it to me.

"Okay…" I dropped it on the artwork doubtfully. It hovered above _The Heart_ for a while – as straight as uncooked spaghetti – before falling away from it in much the same way that Hiwatari's had. "It's like it was made for you… how can you reject _that_?"

"But it _wasn't_ made for me," he protested.

I shrugged. "Maybe it just likes you, then – but whatever the case, it _will_ work," I insisted.

"Well, I'm not about to try anything _today_," Krad decided, giving in a little.

I squeezed his hand. "That's alright – I have to get to work soon, anyway. We're low on staff this week."

I took a few steps toward the door and heard a couple thuds from the hall, followed by running footsteps. Huh – some peoples' kids. Really; they ought to keep track of them better.

"Suna – wait…" Krad turned me around by my shoulder mid-stride and kissed me – yes; again. I smiled into it for a moment, then pushed him away.

"Well, you're a bit _smitten_ today, aren't you?" I laughed. "Seriously – I have to get back to Chiisai, now – Krad stop it already!" He was acting like… like a puppy – he couldn't stop kissing my face. It was hilarious!

A deep growl of almost-laughter vibrated in his throat – like a purr on steroids. "I need to get as many in as I can while Satoshi's sleeping," he justified himself.

I was laughing so hard tears started welling up at the corners of my eyes. "He won't be sleeping much longer if you keep that up!" I squeaked. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed that hard. "If you can't stay away from me, you might as well come to work with me," I suggested. "Learn to be a waiter or something while you're there."

"Fine," he complied, nuzzling his nose in the bend of my neck.

"Just try not to embarrass me, okay?"

"Got it." He straightened up again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head at him and opened the door. Then a thought struck me. "Hey Krad…? Can we fly there?"


	22. Chapter 22

…Part 22: Sobo (grandmother – _Suna's_ grandmother)…

When Suna walked in with a tall blond man following her, I knew there was going to be trouble. I walked out of the kitchen to see just who this guy was.

"Sunaaa – you're late," I said.

"Sobo!" she said, holding her arms out to me with a look on her face that pleaded, 'Be nice'.

I gave her a hug. Despite my irritation, I _was_ her grandmother. And it was also a silent communication between the two of us. I wouldn't kick this one out until I was given reason to.

"So… what's his name?" I asked her.

This one didn't jump in and give his name and good qualities like some of the others had. I was almost surprised.

"His name is Krad," she introduced.

"No last name?" I inquired suspiciously. Anyone who wasn't living under a false identity would have a last name.

"Hikari," Suna offered.

Don't think I didn't catch the questioning glance he threw at her – I did. "Is that so?"

"Yes, my name is Krad Hikari," he seconded her selection. "It's nice to meet you… uh…" He fumbled, finding that he didn't know who I was, yet.

"You can just call me Sobo – everyone does." I wasn't _everyone's_ grandmother, of course, but that's how I was addressed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sobo," he reiterated, holding out his hand.

I shook it of course, looking him over for a moment. His hair was unusually long. It hung in a high ponytail, but it still nearly reached the floor. It looked neat – except for the shorter hair that hung in his face messily. Disgraceful. But he dressed nicely – crisp white button-down shirt, fitting trousers. The boy had some ups and some downs, seeming relatively ordinary despite his near-beauty.

"Same to you," I said courteously.


	23. Chapter 23

…Part 23: Krad…

"You look great; don't worry," Suna told me, brushing off and straightening my new uniform pants, while I examined the rest of my appearance in her mirror. They were a blue-tinted sort of dark jade, just like her dress and shoes, and the ribbon in her hair. If there was one thing established for Chiisai, it was its colors: bluish-jade and white.

And if there was one thing I never imagined doing in my long life, it was becoming a waiter. "Are you sure?" I asked, turning the hat she had given me around in my hands.

"I said so, didn't I? Just follow my lead, and you won't make a fool of yourself. People will understand." She twisted my hair around, piling it on top of my head before taking the hat from me and pulling it on over my hair.

I sighed as she pulled me back down the stairs. "Hello, everyone!"

What!? Oh no, she wouldn't –

"I'd like to introduce you all to our new waiter –"

I guess she would…

"– Krad Hikari."

On a busy night, too. Ugh. I tried to smile. "Konnichiwa."

I saw a pair of gleaming violet eyes look up at me from the other side of the room. Dark looked back down at his menu quickly, clearing his throat and trying not to laugh.

I walked casually over to his table while Suna stopped at another. "So… what brings _you_ here, Mousy?"

"Well, whatever is on this right here –" He pointed to the laminated paper in his hand. "– obviously."

Sure you are… "Yeah, right," I scoffed. "What are you _really_ here to bother me about?"

Dark reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt in his fist, yanking me down to his level over the table, just inches from his face. "Why did you steal my heart?" he hissed.

"_What_?"

"_The Heart_, Krad! I want it back," he demanded.

I glared at him. "Well, you're not _getting_ it back. It's _mine_. Now please – let go of my shirt. I have a job to do."

Dark glared fiercely back at me. "You know what? – I'm getting really sick of you head-over-heels goody-two-shoes act. It pisses me off."

"You're absolutely right – that's _your_ job, isn't it? I think you're _jealous_," I sneered at him.

Dark rose to his feet, tightening his free hand into a fist, ready to swing it at my face. "Oh, I'm gonna pummel you _so_ bad –"

"Boys!" Suna's voice sliced through the tension. "Knock it off!" Her violent topaz eyes glared into Dark's deep amethyst ones as she stared him down from her shorter stance. "Sit down and behave or I'll throw you out – got it? And as for you –" Those intense eyes turned on me. "– way to start your evening around common people."

I bit my lip as she turned cheerily back to the people who were watching the scene from their tables.

"Don't worry, everyone. It was just a misunderstanding. Twins – you gotta love 'em some days."

"Twins!?" Dark's voice chorused with mine in a melodious way despite both of our pricked reactions. It was disgusting.

Suna laughed, saying, "I rest my case," before shoving Dark back into his seat by pushing down hard on his shoulder. "So what can I get you? – _besides_ a specific artwork."

I decided to take care of a different table while she talked to Dark. There were three high-school girls sitting around it, gossiping about this or that. They reminded me of a joke I had heard once from one of Satoshi's days at Azumano. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a red-head… and so it goes. "Can I get you girls anything, this evening?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could – which was a serious chore, after my argument with Dark.

They all giggled, and the red-head spoke. "So, what kind of man chooses a tiny _waitress_ as his bodyguard, hmm?" The brunette laughed again and the blond one snorted.

Great. More antagonism.

I sighed deeply. The last thing Suna needed was for me to tackle every last person I tried to wait on. "I guess whatever kind _I_ am," I retorted in a very smooth, Dark Mousy sort of manner. "And if you have any issues with that, I'm _sure_ you can take that up with Miss Eyes-of-Fury over there." I felt a smirk tug up the corner of my lips. "Now what did you come here to order?"


	24. Chapter 24

…Part 24: Suna Akimoto…

I fell asleep quickly that night after Krad left – left me, flying off into the night on the pure white wings of the beautiful warrior angel he was. I remembered the blatant confidence; the arrogant voice of predicted triumph; the gold flashes of light clashing against Dark's violet. Contrast. Artful contrast.

_I walked down a dreary sidewalk on a dreary night. Actually, it had been quite clear. The flashy stars mocked my depressed and rejected state of mind. Contrast – sharp, _painful_ contrast._

_My parents had died in a snowstorm. In a car wreck caused by some damned drunk roaming the streets in a beat-up old truck – bigger in size than the small car my parents drove. I had been eleven._

_I crawled out of the wreckage, sitting in the blood-and-oil-splattered snow, trying to pry open the drivers-side door and wake up my dad. Tears streamed down my face and froze on my skin. My arm had a fracture in it somewhere, but I ignored the searing pain in my body and finally got the mangled door to open._

_I prodded my father's shoulder, urging him to stay conscious without letting myself scream in desperation._

"_Sun… Suna… get… help…" he wheezed._

"_But –"_

"_Go," he whispered._

_I glanced over at my mother at his side._

"_I'll take care of your mother, Mitsukai. Now go." He tried to smile at me._

_I stared at him for a long, agonizing moment. "I love you," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him. I saw him take my mother's hand._

"_We love you, too…"_

_Taking a deep breath that burned in my throat, I ran. If I could find somebody – anybody…_

_Oh, please…_

_The stars reminded me of icy snowflakes hanging in the air as I continued down the sidewalk, going faster and faster until I broke into a run._

_And then something fell. I stopped abruptly, watching as a white feather floated to the ground at my feet. When I looked up at the sky, I saw them – two angels; a dark one and a light one, fighting against each other as they flew through the air._

_My feet picked up their rhythm again as I chased after them, mesmerized. My eyes would always lock onto the light one, first. He contrasted against the darkness – the darkness _everywhere_ – whereas the other almost blended into it. The contrast that could one day save my sanity – my warrior angel._

"Mitsukai," I whispered when I woke, tears spilling from my eyes. I suddenly felt alone again – I was the only one in the building, upper level and tea shop combined.

I got up and walked over to my desk, where I had placed _The Heart_ before helping Krad with his new Chiisai uniform. It glowed a faint, cold pink, void of the smoldering look it usually had inside of it.

"I know," I murmured, picking it up and cradling the thing in my hands affectionately. "Don't pay attention to _my_ emotions so much. It'll do you no good."

Some of the smoldering made its way back into the light contentedly, warming the tone of the color, as if to say, 'Don't be silly'.

I hugged it to my chest, and it throbbed faintly like a faraway heartbeat. 'I love you'.

"You _are_ Krad's heart, aren't you…?" It glimmered at the mention of his name – an effect resembling pride. "I wish I knew your story," I sighed. "I really do."


	25. Chapter 25

…Part 25: _Yura Kamatte_…

_He was dying, and there was nothing I the doctors could do to help him. His heart was failing miserably, and the disease was slowly beginning to spread through his body – most likely through the blood the sick heart was pumping through his veins. It was like poison – that was the only explanation I had for such a predicament._

_I had been an artist ever since I was a child, and I had created a few fantastic pieces since then. I would say that it was in my blood from somewhere, but I wouldn't know because I hardly ever saw my parents or talked to them. I had been raised by my grandparents ever since I was very little, because my parents traveled – a lot. Their lives were travel, and I wouldn't doubt that they forgot about me from time to often time._

_So, as I always managed to do in a time of emotional turmoil, I created. My favorite medium to work with had always been crystal – don't ask how I found all the equipment to do so. I faceted a life-size heart, about the size of my dying fiancé's fist. It glimmered beautifully in the sunlight, or moonlight; basically in whatever small light seemed to be around. The crystal I had worked it from was a soft, translucent pink color._

_Metals were also something I enjoyed. I was a unique artist, in a time where paintings and sculptures had their reign over the inspiration of others. Metal and crystal was harder to work with, and I enjoyed the absorbed state I would have to be in to do my work right. It kept my mind off of other things…_

"_Yura, come here…" He called softly, trying not to let the hoarseness of his voice come through in his speech._

_I sat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand in mine. "What is it?"_

"_I don't… think I have much longer…"_

_I shook my head in denial, though I knew what he was telling me was probably the truth. "No – you'll be fine; you'll see," I argued confidently. "I'm making this for you." I showed him my artwork. It was finally complete after… well, actually I'd lost track of the time._

_He sighed. "Yura…"_

"_Wait – I haven't explained it yet. Please believe that it will work. I know it sounds impossible, but if you believe in its potential, I think –" I tried, but he interrupted me._

"_Yura, love, please let me go in peace." He had a sad note in his voice._

"_But… it's _The Heart_ – your heart. I think –"_

"_Yura."_

_I lowered my gaze. Had I been too hopeful? _The Heart_ looked as if it had a small fire glowing inside of it – it looked almost red now, rather than its usual pale pink._

_What…?_

_It throbbed once, and my eyes widened. "It's living, though…" I insisted, my voice filling with pain. This was his only option left for life, and he was rejecting it – it _looked_ rejected. Actually, it looked angry. "Shhh…" I rubbed my thumb over it while I held it, and turned back to my fiancé. "Please see reason."_

"_I am being reasonable," he coughed. "That is a crystal, not an organ, love. It won't replace what cannot be replaced."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly streaked down my face. "Okay," I gave in – even though I knew that, in fact, my premonitions were_ not _crazy, as many people would think. I couldn't make him want to live. If someone does not have the will to keep on living, it is evident that they will not, and he was convinced._

"_I love you," he told me, smiling weakly. He twined his fingers with mine, and I kissed him softly._

"_I love you, too."_

_He died later that night._


	26. Chapter 26

…Part 26: Risa Harada…

It was finally Saturday – the day of my date with Dark.

"Riiikkkuuu! What do you think I should wear?" I called, staring into my vast closet.

"For _what_!?" she shouted back.

"For my _date_ of course!" Really, Riku – what else?

She came trudging into my room. "It's with that _pervert_ Dark again, isn't it?" she accused.

"He is not a pervert!" I protested. "And what are you all dressed up for?" Riku didn't usually get dressed up for anything.

Riku tugged distastefully at the shimmery rust-red shirt she was wearing – it reminded me of the fireplace at Chiisai. "It's Akimoto's birthday."

"And she didn't tell me!?"

"Well, I guess not. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming, though." Riku smirked at me. "But you'd rather be with Dark than your friends, wouldn't you?"

"Riku!" I threw one of my discarded shirts at her. "I'll bring Dark with me," I decided.

Riku rolled her eyes at me and pulled out something from my closet and tossed it on my head before walking out. Hey! I just did my hair! Stupid sister… Although, she did pick out a good dress – even if it was completely random. Huh.

I met Dark in the park with the big windmill-fountain again.

"Hey, Risa. So… where do you propose we go tonight?" I love his eyes. I love his violet eyes.

"Uhm… actually one of my friends is having a party… and I was wondering if… we could… possibly…"

"You want me to go with you there," he finished for me.

I was embarrassed. How many girls would ask their incredibly hot boyfriend to go to their friend's birthday party with them? I felt like such a dork. "Well… yes."

"Sure."

"Really?" Wow. I hadn't been expecting him to agree so easily.

Dark laughed. "Come on – it's for Akimoto, right?"

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Eh… friends in low places."

"Dark you're the greatest!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"I know."

Grasping his hand in mine, I started running toward Chiisai. "Come on! I'm sure it'll be great!" He ran effortlessly with me. "Riku will be there, too, and Suna's boyfriend – I'm sure you'll like him, he's great!" I couldn't wait to get there. I had a date with Dark –_ and_ my friends.


	27. Chapter 27

…Part 27: Dark...

_How_ had I let her drag me into this? _How_!? I mean, not that I didn't enjoy being around all her cute friends, but I _was_ here with _Risa_, supposedly on a _date_.

Akimoto greeted us at the door when we came in, Krad right at her side – of course.

"Risa!" she exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. "So you _did_ make it! That's great!"

"Yeah – you know I wouldn't miss it!" Risa told her.

Krad had his eyes on me through their _entire_ exchange. "Hello... Dark." I almost shivered. His voice was incredibly smooth and lucid – it always managed me out – and the grin didn't help.

"Krad," I greeted him, forcing a smile on my face for the girls. "It's good to see you again. You look good." What the hell was I saying? Sarcasm! Complete and utter _sarcasm_.

"You two know each other already?" Risa asked.

"Oh yeah, Dark and Krad go _way_ back, right guys?" Oh, the tension in the air. How on earth did Risa _not_ catch on to it?

"Yes," Krad confirmed in that voice. Yuck, I hated his voice.

"Come on, Risa – let's let the guys catch up, hmm?" Akimoto shot me one of those odd freaky smirks – you know, the ones Krad probably _adored_? Ugh... – before directing my date towards a small crowd of their other friends.

I glared at Krad.

And then of course Riku would have to walk by and see me. "D –" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Please do not shout my name to the general public."

Riku pried my hand away from her face. "What the heck are _you_ doing here? Wait – I bet Risa dragged you here, didn't she?" Nice guess. "If you –"

"Don't worry, Riku," Krad cut her off. "I'll keep track of him." His long slender fingers curled over my shoulder. Grin and bear it, grin and bear it...

This was going to be a _long_ night...


	28. Chapter 28

...Part 28: Suna Akimoto...

October 19th had come to a close, and my fifteenth birthday party had been great. Krad was there, my friends were there, and even Dark had had to endure it – which, I have to say, was pretty funny. At least Risa had enjoyed it – and Riku, too, once she managed to forget about 'the pervert'. In a way, my day had been kind of... picture-esque, I guess.

I sat on my bed cross-legged like a happy child, leaning against Krad's side as we both stared through my window at the light rain that had begun to fall.

"I don't suppose you want to fly home in the rain," I guessed.

"Not really..."

I smiled up at him, pressing myself a bit closer. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we sat in silence for a while. _The Heart_ gave off a mellow glow from its spot on my desk and pulsed faintly.

"Hey, Krad?"

"Hmm?"

"When you first saw me... why did you run away?" It sounded a lot less stupid in my head.

The answer came quickly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was about to turn into Satoshi."

I laughed, and after a bit he laughed, too. "Wow."

"Yeah..." Krad pulled his hat off, letting his ponytail fall over his shoulder. "There are still no words to describe what you looked like," he told me absently.

"That bad, huh?" I joked.

"You're beautiful, Suna; more so than you give yourself credit for." He pressed his cheek against my hair restfully... lovingly.

I slipped my arm around his waist, hugging him close to me. "You are, too – in an... _angelic_ sort of way."

"I'm no angel." _The Heart_ dimmed and its rhythmic thrumming stopped.

"You are to me," I offered. "I think that should count." Don't beat yourself up, Krad – you have no reason to.

"Maybe..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

I sighed, letting my eyes slide closed as well. He didn't have to leave tonight – we could just stay like this. Sure, we'd be sleeping sitting up, which, under normal circumstances wouldn't be too comfortable, but here with Krad...? Yeah, I could probably stay like this forever if we actually had that long. But there were things to do, people to see; that sorta stuff...

I think Krad fell asleep before I did, but I wasn't far behind.

_Good night, Mitsukai..._


	29. Chapter 29

...Part 29: Krad...

I woke up later that night – or morning, or whatever; it was still dark – but definitely not in the way I had fallen asleep. Suna and I had managed to readjust in our sleep so that we were lying horizontally across her bed, with her back facing me and my arm draped across her waist.

_The Heart_ was humming contentedly on the desk, glowing dimly and nearly transparent.

I was tempted to just fall back to sleep, but neither I nor Satoshi wanted to deal with _me_ being the one to wake up in the morning, and neither Satoshi nor Suna would appreciate _him_ waking up there, so I decided I had better take my leave. The rain had let up by now anyway.

I sat up slowly, just gazing at Suna for a while as she slept, a peaceful almost-smile relaxing her face. I knew it was because I was there, but as much as that was obvious, I still couldn't bring myself to fully believe it.

Getting up off of the bed, I unfolded the blanket at the foot of it and draped it over her. It was actually kind of chilly in the room when there wasn't someone else's body heat to support you. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Suna."

I sighed as I reluctantly stepped outside and spread my wings, stretching them.

_Satoshi...? Are you awake?_

_I am now._

_Sorry._

_Don't apologize – as nice as it is, it's really weird._

I nodded. It _felt_ weird. _I don't really want to leave her. She's alone, and – _

_When she has _The Heart_ with her, she doesn't feel quite as alone as you might think_, Satoshi interrupted.

_How do you know?_

_Because it reacts to _you_, wherever you are. Haven't you noticed? The piece is _almost_ like a living thing – it could almost count as company._

_I guess so._

_Was that _all _you woke me up for?_

_I don't know. _I really didn't know what I'd waken Satoshi up for in the first place, but I think that was pretty much it.

_Well in that case, I'm going back to sleep so I can get up at a reasonable hour._

_Sure._ I flew back to the apartment in silence, drowning in the thick scent of rainwater. When I got there, I barely remembered that I should probably change out of my uniform before crashing face-first onto the bed.

I felt myself shift into Satoshi's form before falling blissfully back to sleep – deep, dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

...Part 30: Daisuke Niwa...

_Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg. Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg. Rrrrriiii_ – "Hello?" I looked up from my cereal to see my mom answer the phone. "No, I'm sorry. She's not here at the moment... Yes, I'll tell her... Alright... Goodbye."

"What was that all about?" I asked, confused. The only other 'she' in this house besides my mom was...

"Someone was asking for Towa." Yep – that was the one.

"Where _is_ Towa, anyway?" I wondered, taking in another mouthful of corn flakes.

"She's out grocery shopping for me." Oh. Okay.

I put my empty bowl in the sink and went to sit by my grandpa on the couch. It was late Sunday morning, so there was practically nothing going on. My dad was reading the newspaper and some research stuff he'd printed out the night before, and my grandpa was just relaxing, sipping his tea like he pretty much always did.

_Daisuke, I'm bored_, Dark announced.

_I bet you'll live._

_Oh, come on!_

_What? I'm not going to let you go out and traumatize girls again._

He got a little peeved at that last remark, but caught the hint that his conversation wasn't exactly wanted at this point in time.

"I think we've found our next artwork," Dad said, not bothering to look up from his papers.

_Yes! Finally!_ Dark cheered.

Great... "What's it called?"

"The _Bow of Sagittarius_. It's supposed to be a piece in a series of twelve, but so far the other eleven haven't been found, yet."

Hmph. I couldn't help briefly relating Dark and Krad to the Gemini sign. "And let me guess – it has just arrived in the museum. That in itself is practically an invitation for Dark to steal it."

Dad shrugged, and Mom started writing out the warning letter already.

"So... what's it supposed to do?"

_If I had to guess – it probably _shoots arrows_, Daisuke! Duh. It's a bow._

Turns out, Dark was right. Why wouldn't he be? Like he said, it was a bow. It was slightly more complex than that – it gave the user the ability to strike a perfect bulls-eye without even really trying – but the overall concept was the same.

_Tonight at 11:30, I will steal the Bow of Sagittarius._

_Dark_


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, this one's _extremely_ short, but there are longer ones to come – definitely!

...

...Part 31: Dark...

"He went this way!"

"No – he's that way!"

"You baka! I _saw_ him go over _there_!"

I laughed to myself. With was great to have around – those pea-brained security officers would be standing there arguing for... well, probably until the announcement was made that I had escaped – again. It was a shame Satoshi couldn't be here this time. It wasn't nearly as much fun when he wasn't there – it was just way too easy.

I ran through the halls of the museum – though I could've gotten by with a leisurely stroll at this rate – clutching the _Bow of Sagittarius_ in my hand. I was victorious – and this time I was going to _stay_ that way.


	32. Chapter 32

...Part 32: Suna Akimoto...

I met Risa at the end of her long driveway again. I know it was ridiculous, but in the bag slung over my shoulder was The Heart – I didn't want Dark to swing by Chiisai and decide to pick it up on his way home, or anything – even though now I knew where to find where that was, being the Niwa's place and all.

I stuck out my elbow theatrically toward Risa, who came running to stand next to me for a moment. "Shall we be off, then?" I asked.

She laughed – that had been the plan, after all – and slipped her hand around my arm just as theatrically. She even curtseyed, though she couldn't keep a straight face as long as I could. "Certainly."

"You know, I'm surprised you weren't already gone when I got here – we're exceedingly late," I pointed out.

"What? – And leave my faithful escort behind? I'm surprised _you_ didn't run off and leave _me_ behind. I know that Krad is the one with the white wings that Dark fights with from time to time. I recognized him." Risa smiled at me companionably.

I shrugged. "You give me an excuse to go when he ends up _not_ being there. You _know_ I don't tag along to see Dark."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's your excuse for being late this time, Risa?"

"Well, I didn't want to be a distraction – and he can't talk to me until after he's gotten away, so... I figured I might as well skip the waiting and worrying this time and just take my time getting ready instead. What about you?" Risa could be a deep thinker when she wanted to; I'd give her that much. And she could love a person with a capacity that I'd never really understood until I met Krad – which sounded just about as corny as the whole 'Sacred Maiden' title, but I guess there are just some things that you just can't avoid. There was a reason Risa was my best friend. We connected well.

"I don't know," I said in answer to her question. "I guess I was just... flat-out late."

"Well, it worked out to be perfect timing – we were both late at the same time, coincidentally."

"Funny how that works out sometimes, isn't it?"

We smiled at each other in agreement and walked in silence for a while.

"Hey, Suna..." Risa whispered suddenly. "...I feel like we're being watched."

I nodded slightly. "I think we are. Just keep casual, and if someone grabs you from behind, remember some of the tactics I showed you, okay?" I said in an even softer tone than she had. I had taught her some moves once by her request – now I just hoped she remembered them. I was beginning to think being late wasn't such a good idea.

Risa gulped in answer, putting on her determined face.

We were in that park again; the one with the windmill. Why did everything happen in that park!? I shook my head – a very subtle movement. We kept walking, but now I was sure someone – multiple someones – were behind us... somewhere. Somewhere close. I had that feeling creeping up my spine; tightening in my chest. My hand rested over the bag containing _The Heart_. Whoever it was that was lurking, were they after this?

Oh, I dearly hoped not.

Somewhere in the next split-second, a rough, calloused hand clamped over my mouth and someone's strong arm locked around my torso – and I knew that Risa was in the same predicament. I slammed my foot down on my capturer's as hard as I possibly could – I think I broke something – and as the arms loosened I jabbed my admittedly _bony_ elbow into his side, back-handed his nose, and punched him where the sun don't shine – and if it does, I do _not_ want to know about it. – Watching the _Miss Congeniality_ movies has its perks.

I turned around and kicked him in the jaw for good measure, then went to help Risa, whose try at the move didn't work quite as well. I ran at the man holding her prisoner and as he reached out stupidly to stop me, Risa rushed out of his hold and I darted to the side, just barely jumping out of reach of his hands.

"Suna, look out – there's more!" Risa warned, pointing behind me.

_Without_ killing two seconds to look behind me, I ran forward. When I got to where Risa was standing, I turned back to see that there were exactly _three_ more after us.

Geez, why did so many people have to go after us at once?

Risa and I held our ground, both glaring at the approaching men. And they ran at us, as if our stance had been a challenge.

"Good luck, Risa," I whispered quickly.

She nodded once with an even more determined expression than before. 'You, too,' her eyes told me.

I ran at one of them, barreling my head into his stomach, then my fists, causing him to choke and splutter from lost inhalation abilities. If we won this thing, it would be by pure chance – I had probably just jinxed us. Another one caught my arm and twisted it backward painfully, reaching for my bag with his free hand.

"We know you got somethin' a value in there, Missy – an' we plan to take it from ya!" he rasped.

"Yeah! I gathered that!" I said, rolling my eyes. I jerked my head down far enough to bite his arm. Hard. The hand that held my arm tightened viciously before letting go. That was going to leave a mark – or five – but at least I had kept _The Heart_ safe.

The one whose arm I had just bit was now being pummeled by an infuriated Risa Harada, but the third one...?

"Risa, do you know where the other one went?"

Risa took her foot off of the one guy's back and looked around edgily. All was silent for a _very_ long time.

I walked over to her to inspect the damage. Her shirt was torn a bit, and there were some red marks on her skin that would definitely become bruises, and she had a faint limp, but I suspected that that would fade shortly. My arm was really sore, and so was my foot from crunching that other guy's, and I had some potential bruises, too, but all-in-all, we turned out really lucky.

It looked like the danger was over.

I sighed, slowly and very deeply, and Risa threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Suna, that was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me," she said shakily.

"Well, Dark can't argue that you can't take care of yourself, now."

She let out a small laugh – it sounded more like a hiccup. "Yeah, I guess so."

We went over to lean on the sort of fence and look at the ocean. The waves looked peaceful, crashing against the side of the cliff. It was just what we needed, now – something calming. Risa was standing behind me, not wanting to be so close to the edge, but I could tell that she agreed with me.

_Click._

We both spun around to see the man who we'd lost track of just minutes before. He had a gun, and his finger was set on the trigger.

"Give me the bag," he demanded slowly.

"No," we chorused in a whisper. Our eyes were set in a denying-our-doom kind of emotion; hopelessly determined.

And then it happened.


	33. Chapter 33

((A/N: This chapter rated M for violence... on second thought, I guess maybe the last one should have been, too...? Well, now you know...))

...

...Part 33: Krad...

"RISA!!" Throwing down the _Bow of Sagittarius_ to rid it from his hands as quickly as possible he dove to knock Risa Harada out of the bullet's path, wings streaming behind him like a rockets'. But that left...

"NO!" Suna's left shoulder jerked back awkwardly, throwing her off balance and backing her over the edge of the cliff. "SUNA!!"

And all this had happened in less than a second.

I shot over the edge after her, making my wings point straight out behind me as much as I could, to minimize the wind resistance as much as I could, to go as fast as I could. I caught her and held her close as I made practically-90°-angle turn upward, spreading my wings out again and gliding through the air mere inches above the water.

I brought her back up to the park to see if Dark had dealt with the gunman. When I got up there, I laid Suna on the ground and Risa crawled over to her out of sickly worry and to give all the help and support she could to her friend.

Dark had smashed the gun – it was lying in harmless little fragments on the ground now – and the man who had aimed at Risa and shot Suna was now kneeling on the ground begging for his meager life as the archangel stood over him with a murderous gleam in his deep violet eyes and an arrow that couldn't miss pointed at his skull.

He glanced over at me, covered with Suna Akimoto's blood, and my eyes narrowed at him. Dark's eyes may have been declaring murder, but as for mine... there were a lot more things _worse_ than death. And I was swiftly inventing new options.

I placed my hand on Dark's shoulder and he flinched, looking over at me. "Give. Me. The _Bow_." My voice was acidly calm, and the man cringed with each vehement letter that made words. Dark obliged, noticed that he would get his justice and more if I controlled this one's fate – and this way, he would also leave his rep clean of murder and revenge.

I, on the other hand, was going to hell no matter which path I took, and in many different ways all at once. I might as well enjoy it.

I drew back the silvery arrow, materialized from the magic of the artwork. I shot it through his hand – the one that had held the gun. I drew another one back... and shot it. Another... and another...

Yes, Lucifer – I _am_ enjoying myself.

Finally, when I had no more patience for this man's wheezing, I shot him in the hollow of his throat. He bled to death as I watched it, wishing I could taste the blood for myself, to know he was, in fact, suffering even a fraction of what I would if Suna died.

That hadn't taken more than a minute, but it had felt like a lot longer. I rushed back to Suna, leaning over her.

"Suna? Can you hear me? Stay with me." I tore her shirt, peeling it away from the wound. It had missed her heart, but she was still bleeding a good deal more than I would have liked – which was an understatement, since I felt like I was closer to the flames with every passing second.

"Krad..." she whispered.

"Yes – I'm here. Don't close your eyes, Suna. Stay with me."

"Krad, I..."

"Shhh, don't talk right now, okay? Concentrate on _living_ for me." I wedged my hand under her shoulder. No exit wound. I was going to have to get the bullet out...

"I saved..."

"Hush – this is going to hurt a bit, Suna. Brace yourself..." Clenching my teeth together, I dug my fingers into her shoulder to search for the bullet. Her scream broke my heart, but when she pursed her lips together and whimpered and squirmed, it ripped the pieces into pieces. "Don't move," I said softly, trying not to choke on my own voice. "I almost..." I pulled out the offending piece of metal from her body and she screamed again. Tears were streaking down my face about five at a time, and shudders wracked my body after each swallowed sob.

"..._The Heart_..." Suna patted the bag lying on the ground beside her. "I... saved it... Krad, I... saved your... heart..." she panted.

"No," I choked. "That man _shot_ my heart."

Suna would have almost laughed, but she was beginning to cry, too – not from the pain she was obviously feeling, but because I was suffering with her. "You should... call... a hospital... baka..." This time, she did manage a sort of strangled laugh.

Risa Harada was petrified, and the last thing Dark wanted to do was help me, but... Suna and Risa were best friends. "Come on, Risa," Dark said, pulling her up. "Let's get help – Suna will be fine; don't worry." She nodded, glancing back at Suna before departing at a lopsided run.

I dug The Heart out of her bag. "Maybe this can help _you_," I said quietly.

Suna shook her head. "I'll be... fine... And besides... it only... responds... to you... that way..."

"But –"

She brushed her fingers over my face weakly, smiling with a strength to match.

"Suna!" I protested, setting it on her chest. She took it in her hands and held it as if it were one of the most valuable things in this world. "Please..."

I wanted to pitch it into the ocean.

"Stop looking at me... like that... okay? ... I'll be alright... I promise."

I couldn't force my face into a more reasonable expression – there wasn't one. What if there was internal bleeding? What if they weren't able to stop it? Sure the bullet had missed her heart, but...

"Krad... I mean it... stop..."

I pressed my hands lightly over hers and tried to relax my face. And tried... and tried...

"Suna –!"

I was about to plead with her about the heart again – yes; _plead_ – but she suddenly pushed it up against my chest. "Just... _listen_... for once," she breathed fiercely.

Time seemed to stop dead. _The Heart_ shone a blindingly bright gold, like the sun had exploded right there in her hands, and every tiny cell in my body felt like it was tearing in half. I thought I was screaming – it would make sense, considering the additional agony this process was putting me through – but I couldn't hear it; deaf to the world. My vision went from gold to red, and then black before swimming with bloody red again.

My chest ached – my whole body ached – but my chest ached the worst. Something was pushing against it like a stone – a sharp stone – and it was slowly sinking into my flesh; hiding under my skin. Then the thing began to beat rapidly – an uneven thrumming – shooting ice and fire through my veins. And it all happened at once. I knew it, then – I was dying. At least, that was what it felt like.

My eyes saw gold again, and the thing slowed to a rhythmic throbbing. Now I felt like I had been running – running for... _days_ on end. I saw red again, but this time it was in detail – it was a bullet wound.

The infinite walls of the universe all crashed down on me at once, and I was jolted _violently_ back to reality, breathing hard. My head throbbed, and something in my throat felt like it had some sort of odd tick in it, but I ignored it all, turning my focus back to Suna as if none of it had ever happened.

But she was different. Her eyes were wider with astonishment and a smile pulled at her lips, even though she was still in terrible shape.

"_Krad_!?" That voice... I thought I recognized it as Satoshi's , but... I could... _hear_ it... with my ears, not in – it wasn't in my head. How could...?

Someone's fingers ran over my shoulder experimentally. My eyes widened.

"No – it..." I lost the words. When I turned to look at the person those fingers belonged to, I saw him – sitting on his knees, right next to me. "Satoshi..." I couldn't believe it. He was sitting right there, but my mind wouldn't let my body believe it, even though his hand was _clearly_ touching my shoulder, and my eyes _clearly_ saw him there, and my ears had _clearly_ heard him speak outside of my head.

And I finally heard the sirens.

I heaved a shaky breath, and the world blacked out on me.


	34. Chapter 34

((A/N: This seemed really lame when I started writing it after all the drama I had created in the last couple chapters...))

...

...Part 34: Satoshi Hiwatari...

I sat next to Krad in the waiting room of the hospital, still unable to believe that it _was_ actually him I was there with. He was a nervous wreck – even more so because he had woken up in my apartment, learning that he had fainted when the ambulance had arrived and I had saved his ass from getting carted off to the hospital himself. He had demanded immediately that we go so he could see Suna, getting up much too quickly and stumbling to the door on legs that he had realized were all his own.

And now we were stuck in the waiting room.

Krad's elbows were wedged between his knees and his fingers were all tangled through his hair as he stared _through _the floor – not literally, of course, but I doubt he actually _saw_ the navy blue carpet he was staring at.

I found myself rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him in his mental crisis. Suna would be fine. The bullet had missed any major arteries by far – not that that would comfort him any. He was far too occupied by the thought of Suna _shot_ – regardless of _where_ the bullet had penetrated.

"Krad Hikari?" a doctor called from a doorway.

Krad looked up warily, startling the woman with his dire appearance.

"Oh my... Suna Akimoto is awake, and she wishes to see you." The doctor nodded at me. "Good morning, Commander Hiwatari. She'd like to see you as well, if you don't mind."

"Of course," I said, getting up. Krad was already pestering the poor woman with anxious questions.

Suna shared a room with another woman, who looked to be about in her twenties, with her wrist bound in a cast. She was pretty, with long wavy brown hair and expressive eyes with a color to match. She smiled politely at us as we passed.

Suna's eyes lit up when she saw Krad, but dulled again with concern. "You look terrible," she told him.

"Thanks, Suna" he said sarcastically. "You're beautiful, as always."

Suna shook her head amusedly, then spotted the doctor standing in the doorway. "Can I go home, yet? Seriously – this place is _so_ not fun."

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more days, Miss Akimoto."

I thought I saw Suna's eye twitch. "Great..." she turned to me, then looked back at Krad. A grin formed on her face and she looked at me again. "It's so great to see you both in the same place!" she exclaimed. 

"When I get out of here, we totally have to go rub it in Dark's face." Her grin formed into a smirk and she added, "I've got a plan all figured out already."

I hate to admit it, but when Suna held Krad's hand tightly in hers and when they kissed, I couldn't help feeling that I had lost something. Because Krad and I had shared a body, we felt the same thing, so whenever this stuff was happening between them – and I was awake – I would feel it, too. But now I felt nothing. It felt empty. It felt... wrong. Then, of course, I was brought back to memories of Krad before Suna Akimoto, and that outweighed the reluctance considerably. I was _glad_ to have him out of my body.


	35. Chapter 35

...Part 35: Dark...

Krad carried Akimoto out of the hospital as if she were his bride – and they both looked happy as could be. Hmph.

He set her down gracefully and Risa ran up to meet her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Suna!"

Suna smiled and then looked up at me and her smile slid down into more of a smirk. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

_What_!?

"Hey Satoshi – I thought you wanted to get _out_ of the hospital! What's taking you so long, huh?" she yelled behind her.

I was instantly confused. Something must have gotten messed up in her head somehow when she got shot. Why was she talking to Satoshi? Krad was right...

The blue-haired Commander walked out through the two big doors into the parking lot with us. "I was _signing_ you _out_**. **_Excuse _me for not catching up sooner."

...there?

Satoshi smirked at me, too! "Hello, Dark. Where's Daisuke?"

I glared at him. Who – what – _**how**_!?

"Daisuke said he couldn't make it," Riku answered the rhetorical question.

"I understand," Suna said sweetly.

I looked from Krad to Satoshi and back again – a lot. _How_ damnit!? "How the hell...? You two... _What_?" I spluttered stupidly.

"_The Heart_," Krad answered simply, and Suna wrapped her arm around his waist possessively, smiling satisfactorily.

Now I _knew_ I'd been gypped. That damn artwork had _separated_ them! That could've been me and Daisuke! I was pissed off. Very. But I had to keep my cool around the Harada sisters – they didn't know about any of this stuff.

I watched as Krad and Suna kissed, and Satoshi walked farther away from them. It was so _wrong_!

_Dark? Are they really...?_

_Yeah. They're separated._

_How?_

_Weren't you listening at all!? It was that damn artwork they stole from us!_

_Seriously?_

_YES! SERIOUSLY, Daisuke! That's why I _said_ that!_

_Ouch. Sorry..._

_Don't tell me you're _okay_ with this!_

Daisuke sighed._ Easy come, easy go, I guess..._

_You're impossible!_

_No – just optimistic._

UGH!!


	36. Chapter 36

...Part 36: Daisuke Niwa...

I watched a light snow fall outside the classroom window. It was the last day before Winter vacation – Christmas break, really, but being politically correct and whatever, we called it 'Winter vacation'.

There was eager anticipation hanging in the air as everyone ignored the teacher, watching the clock and practically _willing_ the bell to ring, signaling their release.

Then I noticed Krad standing outside in the snow.

_What do you suppose he's doing out there?_ I asked Dark.

_He's probably waiting for Suna_ – that _would be the_ obvious _answer._

_That's really nice of him; standing out there in the cold like that for her..._

Dark probably rolled his eyes at me. I ignored him and watched the clock's second hand with the rest of my class. 10... 9... 8... 7...

People started sliding out of their chairs. ... 6... 5...

Some started tapping their pencils irately. ...4... 3...

_... Two..._ Dark counted.

_... One!_ I exclaimed as the bell rang and people began tripping over each other trying to get out of the door first. I laughed at them. There was really no point in hurting yourself over leaving.

"Hey! Daisuke!" Suna called, walking up to me.

I nodded toward the door. "You should probably get going – Krad's waiting outside for you."

"In the snow? – Come on then; walk with me." She pulled me to the hall by my elbow.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm really sorry about The Heart, Daisuke."

"Yeah, I know – you've been telling me that every day since you got back from the hospital. I told you, I understand. It's fine."

"But I want to do something about it. This seems really unfair to you."

"Don't worry about it."

Dark was going off like a bomb in my head.

"Maybe there'll be another Heart somewhere out there..."

"Suna, please – you don't have to keep apologizing. And if there is another thing like The Heart, we'll find it. I'm sure of it."

Suna smiled. "You're the most optimistic person I've ever met," she commented. "Okay, I better get going – I've got a flight to catch!" Her eyes gleamed humorously.

"Hey Suna?"

She stopped briefly. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you and Krad join us for Christmas?" I suggested, much to Dark's dismay. "Riku will be there, and Risa might."

"Where does that leave Dark, then?" she asked.

"I'm sure we'll work something out."

Suna nodded. "I'll talk with Krad about it. See ya, Daisuke!" She waved as she ran down the hall and out of sight.

_You're an idiot, Daisuke._

I just shrugged.


	37. Chapter 37 and Chapter 38

...Part 37: Suna Akimoto...

I ran out into the snow and flung my arms around his waist. "You didn't have to stand out here and wait for me," I told him as he embraced me.

"Of course I did – you don't expect me to let you walk all the way home by yourself, do you?" That brilliant, almost-arrogant smirk appeared on his face, laced perfectly with humor and possessiveness smoldering in his golden eyes. I was his, and he was never going to let anyone hurt me again.

"I can take care of myself," I argued, pulling away from him and turning around with my arms crossed.

"Yes, I know that – getting _shot_ proves that, doesn't it?" he reminded me – again. Ugh!

I turned around again saying, "Krad, I've lived alo –"

He pulled me to him again and pressed his mouth over mine before I could finish what I was going to say. Krad's lips were cold from standing out in the snow so long, and so were the fingers that brushed against my neck and jaw – but it was a wonderful feeling, anyway.

If I could stay like that, for the rest of forever, I think I would be happy. Sure – maybe I'd get some serious frostbite, but that seemed unimportant. I had found my angel. And the whole concept almost seemed impossible, but that was what made it so... well... _kirei_...

...Part 38: Krad...

"I love you," she murmured, and I held her tighter, smiling.

"I love you, too." This feeling had changed my life – had _given_ me life. And it was all because of one night, when this girl was standing in the right spot at the wrong time, glowing like a fiery sunset although it was the _moon_ that had illuminated her. 'Sacred Maiden' was a title I wasn't too fond of – it sounded too hoity-toity – but it seemed to describe her status in my life quite well, anyway.

I knew she was human; I knew she wouldn't live forever, and that one day she would leave me alone to my immortality – but I would enjoy the time I had with her while it lasted...

'_Life is not about how to survive the storm, but how to dance in the rain.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

((A/N: TTTT that's it! That was the end of my story! I am sooo sad – I loved writing it! This is honestly the first story I have ever finished, too. I might have an Afterwards thing, maybe some stuff I left out while writing or changed my mind about, but the story itself is done. sigh))


	38. EXTRAS

_I'm a WHAT!?_

**EXTRAS**

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Translations!**

((_Japanese_ : English))

_Mitsukai_ : Angel

_Koibito_ : Lover, Sweetheart

_Kirei_ : Beautiful

_Chiisai_ : Small, Little, Tiny

_Baka_ : Idiot

_Kokuyoku _: Black Wings (duh.)

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Who was asking for Towa in Part 30?**

Krad and Suna weren't the only ones falling in love! At first, I had thought of Riku calling Daisuke, but then I realized I had nowhere to go with that idea, so I changed it to something that wouldn't affect the way the story was going to be laid out. I almost changed it to a wrong-number situation, but then I thought 'Hey! I haven't mentioned Towa at all yet! Maybe she could find someone – other than Dark – that she liked.' So that was what I concluded the phone call would be about. Maybe that could be my next fanfic... if I find a plot, anyway.

**Why was Suna Akimoto shot?**

One night, I had a dream – Okay, not really, but I _was_ listening to a song. I was lying in bed trying to get to sleep and was listening to my iPod. "Deliver Us From Evil" by _Bullet for My Valentine_ was playing and I found myself imagining Suna getting shot. I can't remember where I was in the story at that time (I think it was around Part 12 or 13), but I eventually decided that the idea wasn't going to get out of my head very quickly, and that I would use it. Actually, how I had imagined it was that Suna was by herself, 

and she was running from a gang of people for some reason. Here's how it might have been written (from Suna's POV, of course):

_I hastily closed the door behind me, leaning my back against it as I stopped to catch my breath. I could still hear their footsteps in the stairway on the other side. My only chance for escape would be to get back off of the roof somehow and lose them – but there was nothing else that tall nearby._

_The footsteps were getting louder, and I heard their loud breathing now, too. I would have to jump._

_Sucking in a huge breath to prepare myself, I ran from the door and stepped up onto the edge of the building, turning around to keep an eye on the haggard paint-chipped door. I pressed my hands together in front of my chest and closed my eyes._

_I pictured brilliant white wings – and I pictured the golden eyes of the man they belonged to._

"_Please," I whispered. "Catch me..."_

Well, that's kinda what I pictured – but then it changed and that's where the shooting came in. I thought of her getting shot while she was standing up there, and then _falling_ off rather than _jumping_ off. Later, the building was replaced by the cliff. And when I was trying to figure out causes for the mob chasing her, the idea crossed my mind that maybe she had something illegal shipped in for her 'secret' tea, and she owed somebody money or something. That thought was discarded quickly, though, because I really had nowhere to fit it in, and I couldn't make something up that would be considered illegal – and drugs are just _not_ an option; never were, never will be. Learn from it. -

Once I had written Part... 13, I think... I decided that the most opportune moment for this whole situation to take place would be during another trip to the museum with Risa. All I needed was another artwork.

**The**_** Bow of Sagittarius**_

I needed one more artwork for Dark to chase down – and I needed it quick. I was running through a list of objects in my head that I could use, and because I like archery, a bow came to mind. Two of my friends are Sagittarius signs by coincidence and I remembered from my random astrology interest that this was the archer. Tada! Thus, the _Bow of Sagittarius _was created! The fine details of the artwork progressed as I wrote. And the other eleven pieces? – Just the other zodiac signs.

**So... what **_**was**_** in that tea that made it so good?**

Well, honestly I don't know. Probably just a really clever mix of flavors. My first idea had been something really bizarre like blood (hinted from Suna's 'habit' in Part 1), but then I thought that was a little _too_ weird, and once I had started creating scenarios for Suna's getting shot, a sort of illegal endangered flower or something really corny like that – a concept that died even faster than the previous. So there you have it.

__

_**The Heart**_

Well, this one's fairly simple to explain. I have read several ideas for Dark and Krad both getting their own bodies, and also several _non_-explanations (in these, the story starts with them in their own bodies, with no reason for it other than they should be to fit the plot – _they just are_). So, in other fanfics I have tried – and failed miserably – to write, I have been in the process of slowly brainstorming ideas for an artwork that would be able to do this for them. Generally, these were yaoi fanfics and there was a need to get _both_ of them out of Satoshi and Daisuke's bodies, but in the end I suppose one artwork could only help one cause. So after all of these vain attempts to create something that would work, _The Heart_ just kind of... popped into my head, I guess. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And just like the _Bow of Sagittarius_, this artwork evolved more as the story went on.

**Why couldn't Dark get his own body, too?**

_The Heart_ is only one artwork, and cannot be fitted into two bodies – although, if Dark had been able to keep it and figure out what it could do, he would have been able to have his own body, instead of Krad.

**Why did **_**The Heart**_** only work for Krad?**

The reason _The Heart_ only worked for Krad was because he was the only one who didn't have a heart of his own already. Sure, you read about his heart speeding up multiple times, but _technically_, that had been _Satoshi's_ heart. Yura Kamatte's fiancé wouldn't have been saved by her creation, because although his heart was failing him, he still had one, so _The Heart_ had no place in his body. No one has two hearts. That's why it did nothing to Suna's hair when she dropped it on the artwork – she was already only one person, with her own heart. And – bringing back Dark into the theoretic stuff – Dark hadn't been in contact with _The Heart_ for an extended period of time, so it didn't have the chance to identify him as a being without his own life-force. _The Heart_ would have been so compatible for either of them also for the fact that both it and _Kokuyoku_ are both artworks.

**But why give **_**The Heart**_** to Krad? Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy?**

This is also a simple thing to answer. This is pretty much a romance story between my character, Suna Akimoto, and Krad – so in this case, he's a main character! Why would I keep one of the main characters evil!? Seriously. Just be glad I didn't change his entire personality in one swift _click_ without any denial or confusion from him and the other characters. That wouldn't have been very... accurate, I guess... at all.

**Suna Akimoto's History**

I don't know where she came from! I don't know where her past came from – wait, yes I _do_ know where her past came from! Yes! Ha! Okay, so I was on YouTube and stumbled across a song that I hadn't heard for a long time (since, like... fourth grade – I'm a freshman in high school, now). "Fly" by _Hilary Duff_. Yep. So, I put that on my iPod because I've always liked that song, and I started putting scenes together in my head from what I had already written in this story (if I could draw consistently and use Photoshop and whatever else to actually create these scenes and create the video playing in my head, I totally would, because that would be so awesome!). Anyway, I pictured a younger Suna sitting in the snow looking all 

sad, and that's when I thought up the details of her parents' death. I already figured out that her parents had died in a car crash – that thought had been established since Part 1 – but the details started occurring to me once I started listening to that song.

**Suna and Krad's First Kiss**

By Part 13, I started to get impatient with myself – I wanted Krad to kiss Suna, but I didn't want to do it without a cause, so then The Heart appeared and Parts 14, 15 and 16 were finally written! And then I found "Fly" and I pictured the little video ending with their first kiss. (_'In a moment, everything can change.'_) This little bit of info was totally pointless, but I felt like writing it, so here it is.

**Immortal Issues**

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make Suna immortal. A) It just wouldn't be fair to Dark – he used to be my absolute favorite, y'know... and B) I hadn't a clue how to do it anyway.

I had just finished the _Twilight_ saga by Stephenie Meyer about two weeks before writing this, so Edward's whole 'Oh-my-gosh-I-hate-being-immortal-because-my-true-love-isn't' crap was still kinda stuck in my mind somewhere – worst part about his issues are that they make sense.

Krad just kinda happened to catch the bug.

**Eleven**

The number eleven seems to pop up a lot in this story – and to be perfectly honest, I really don't know why. It just seemed like a good number, and the thought was consistent. Places where it appeared include:

- Suna picked up eleven of Krad's feathers in Part 1 -

- There were eleven undiscovered artworks in the zodiac set that the _Bow of Sagittarius_ was from -

- Suna was eleven when her parents died -

**Songs**

Yes, if you hadn't caught on by now, a lot of ideas I get come to me from listening to music. (One day, I had the sudden urge to write some random DarkxKrad stuff after listening to "Love Addict" by _Family Force 5_. That one I will not post, because it really sucked – but you get the idea.) I really enjoy finding new stuff or listening to songs I haven't heard in a long time, and I'll listen to a variety of stuff, but generally my preference is Rock. I even bought a Rolling Stones _record_ a couple months ago. I'm a little crazy, but as my dad has said before – it helps.

**What!?**

If there was anything I left out – any questions you have; whatever – please review and tell me, because I can't tell you if you don't ask!

Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
